Guitar Hero of Mobius
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: When Sonic and friends get a Guitar Hero game, things become chaotic and... well, rocking, in a manner of speaking.
1. Sonic on a Slow Ride

**A/N : Okay, I've been playing Guitar Hero lately, so I think I want to create some Sonic story about it. If you don't like it, leave it be. As far as I can tell this story doesn't need to be reported.**

**A constructive criticism will be considered**

**I'll write the lyrics, except for this one since I've tried to hunt it down and failed. It's Slow Ride by Foghat.**

**Things you might want to look out for  
**

**1. Symbols  
**

**X =Battle  
| = Face-Off  
||= Pro Face-Off  
- = Coop  
# = Verse/Chorus  
/\ = Announcements  
**

**2. Font (For Vocalists)  
**

Normal **= Unsung/Normal Verse/Chorus**  
Underline** = Sung Verse/Chorus  
**_Italic _**= Vocalist's own devising**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Sonic on a Slow Ride  
**

It was a regular day in Mobius. Sonic was running, as always to his best friends lab. Tails cooped himself there again. It has been three days since he got, or to be exact, THEY got that Guitar Hero game.

As the blue speed demon arrived on the twin-tailed fox's doorstep, he could hear a metal song playing from inside. He could make up one phrase from the song, and that was something like, "Welcome to the jungle". He entered the lab, and as he had expected, Tails was playing the game, facing off with Cosmo who was surprisingly keeping up with Tails' score as the meter between the fretboards on the screen was right on the middle, changing from orange, then purple, then orange again.

Sonic didn't say anything because he knew that ANY kind of distraction, even the tiniest one can break the note streak and the multiplier the fox boy and the plant girl had acquired.

Eventually Cosmo failed to keep up in the outro while Tails keep Full Combo-ing the entire song, despite the sudden changes from chord into single note.

/Player One Rocks!\

"Aw, man! That's the third time today!" said Cosmo.

"Don't worry. You got me on 'Slow Ride'. Oh, hi, Sonic!"

"Well..." Sonic spoke, "I see you two are on reflex training so, I don't want to interrupt..."

"Oh come on, join in Sonic!" Tails invited.

To please his buddy, Sonic complied and took the guitar-shaped controller. He already knew the rules. Strum the note while holding frets. Those glowing notes are hammer-ons and pull-offs which can be hit by holding the fret buttons without strumming. The star-shaped ones are star powers to multiply the multipliers by two. That's all, except that some songs are in high velocity on Expert level, which is the current difficulty they'll be playing on.

To Sonic's dismay, Tails quickly pressed the buttons before he can see what song is playing. And the corner of the screen was blocked by a curtain, that he can only make up part of the song title : '... Ride'.

**Sonic | Tails : _Slow Ride_ by _Foghat_**

The song started playing, and somehow the notes were VERY VERY easy to hit. 2 chords, 3 chords, 3 chords, 4 chords, then repeat with a change on the end. Then it's an orange hold note as the computer itself played the chords they just played. Then the verse began, with the vocalist singing the supposed to be title of the song.

Unfortunately, for Sonic that is, it was something contrast to him...

#Slow Ride!#

"WHAT?" He shouted at Tails, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Sonic could've sworn he heard Cosmo giggling behind him, clearly couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, beginner's song, Sonic." Tails said.

"Well, why the hell does it have to be 'Slow Ride'?"

"Well, just in the mood..."

Sonic grumbled as he strumming the incoming notes. It started to become a single note patterns, then stepped up one note higher and back down. The notes then became 2 chords and 1 hold chord. Repeat again, then ended up with single note melody.

A couple seconds later, hammer ons coming up, creating some silly, for Sonic that is, melody. He slid his fingers up and down while strumming on the beginning of every three-note hammer on sections. Then it became a regular single note that still retains the guitar sound. A couple notes later, it retained back to normal, much to Sonic's relief. Then it returned back to easy single notes.

An in-between fast hammer ons section later, in which Tails failed to keep up, it turned back to the ending of the chords sections, but instead of silly sounds, it ended up with three hammer on hold notes. It went back again and the song ended with 5 hold chords and 1 hold chord which Sonic failed to hit due to the long interval caught him off-guard.

/Player One Rocks!\

"Meh, I'm too cool to lose in this game" said Sonic with his pinkie and index fingers upward.

"YOU'RE MY HERO!"

A pink hedgehog, who was none other than Amy Rose leaped toward Sonic, who quickly lost his grip on his guitar controller.

"As in, her Guitar Hero" Cosmo joked.

"And then I'm yours." Tails replied, "Right?"

"Yes, you're my Guitar Hero."

* * *

**A/N : Whoookay, that's all folks!**

**Note that you can add your OC in a single chapter. You can reuse it again. Also you can request some songs that is inside Guitar Hero 3 or World Tour, Search Wikipedia for more info. You can also request some songs related to Sonic.**

**Review Please!**


	2. It's Endless Possibility

**A/N : I only found the guitar chart of Endless Possibility, so Drums and Bass might be left behind, especially bass, but I'll try to make them active.**

**Can someone please request System of a Down's BYOB? XDXDXD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the anything except my characters and this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : It's Endless Possibility**

Shadow didn't know what landed him to the lab of that fox boy. Perhaps it's a bad feeling?

Nevertheless, he stepped inside the lab and found three hedgehogs on the lab, instead of the fox boy himself, or his cranky brother, or his alien girlfriend. Those hedgehogs were the faker, his girlfriend, and the noisy-hog, or to be exact, Sergeant noisy-hog, with his usual pilot jacket and long pants.

"Sergeant Sonorus, sir…" he greeted.

"Ah, you're just in time for a band play!" said the brown hedgehog happily, "We're lack of bassist!"

Shadow was about to reject, but some part of him tells him to just comply, somehow. Perhaps that faker had corrupted him with that rock game of his buddy's. Really, he hates that eardrum-blowing song, if it can be called 'song'. But somehow he wanted to play more. Especially that DragonForce song that drove everyone nuts due to its zig-zag notes which is near impossible to hit.

"Very well…" he finally gave in.

"Wow, didn't sound like you, Shads." Said Sonic.

"Don't make me regret this, Faker. It's already good I'm into the 'band' of yours"

**Sonic [Guitar] - Shadow [Bass] - Amy [Drum] - Sonorus [Vocal] – **_**Endless Possibility **_**by **_**Jaret Reddick**_**.**

The song then began, with 3 fretboards on the bottom and a bar on the top, with a comet moving on it creating an orange streak behind it.

Sonic started first as a line of red and green notes, three same notes in a row then changing to the other note, came down his fretboard. The notes pitch soon increased, replacing it to yellow-red. He never missed and got 50 Note Streak.

As Sonic reached the green-red again, Shadow and Amy began playing their instrument controllers. Amy hit the drums wildly as a horde of notes marched down her fretboard.

Sonic's notes became easier, although still retaining a similar green red position. Sonorus then saw several words with blue bar on the top. He then began to sing.

# This is my escape…  
I'm running through this world  
and I'm not looking back#

Sonic's and Shadow's notes turned different. Sonic's turned to chords and Shadow's had pitch increase as Sonic's pitch increase as well. It reverted again and Sonorus began singing again.

# Cause I know I can go…  
Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back#

Sonorus had the comet steady, which led him to missing some pitch highway, giving him a yellow blow instead of green. Sonic also missed one chord as the melody of the guitar was gone, and a 'thunk' sound was heard. Shadow also kinda overstrummed the bass, making him lose his multiplier. The only one doing well was Amy, whose drum never stopped as she kept FC-ing the song's drum notes.

Sonic's notes became singles, green yellow green blue pattern repeated several times.

#But how will I know, when I get – there?  
And how will I know when to leave~?

We've all gotta start – from some-where  
and it's right there for me~!  
The possibilities- are ne-ver ending~!#

Everyone went to chorus soon. At the beginning it looked the same as the verse.

#I see it! I see it!  
And now it's all within my reach~!  
Endless Possibility~!#

Sonic's note became a line of blue notes, followed with numerous of chords, while Shadow just changed the pitch, with several more foot-pedal bar. Amy's were still the same though. Then the chorus notes repeated again.

#I see it! I see it now!  
It's always been inside of me~!  
And now I feel so free~!  
Endless Possibility~!#

Amy's note became a lot more complicated as she had to bang various drums and the stomped foot pedals at highspeed. She finished with strong bang on a single drum as the notes returned back to the verse section.

#And so I'll carry on~  
My time to shine has come, I feel it!

As fast as I can go~  
Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! _Oooh yeah…_#

As the verse was finished the note pattern changed back to pre-chorus pattern. But Shadow seemed to already have ground bored for the moment because suddenly the song was baseless. Sonic peeked up the Ultimate Lifeform's fretboard, seeing that he didn't hit any of his note.

"Shadow! You're gonna make us fail the song!" Sonic whispered, a bit loud so the ebony hedgehog could hear him. Shadow just grumbled and continued the bass, but almost failed to do so as he lost the tempo already. As soon as he got a grip on it, the rock meter has already in between red and yellow. Amy managed to growl at him, despite her being busy hitting her small and wireless drum instrument controller, and somehow still FC-ing the notes flawlessly.

#So please wake me up~ when I - get there~  
It feels like I'm lost in a – dream~

I know in my heart that it's my- time  
And I already see!  
The possibilities- are ne-ver ending~!#

Sonorus purposedly raised his pitch in between, causing him to lose his streak, but not decreasing his band's rock meter. But he seemed to enjoy altering it a bit.

#I see it! I see it!  
And now it's all within my reach~!  
Endless Possibility~!

I see it! I see it now!  
It's always been inside of me~!  
And now I feel so free~!  
Endless Possibility~!#

Amy's fretboard started to end the note rampage. She started to bang the drums a bit softly. Shadow had a bit randomized pattern before the Sonic got a 3 note chord pattern, but he managed to hit them all.

Sonic's fretboard is now in green green 3 notes chord pattern, causing the hedgehog to lose a bit of his balance on playing. He almost overstrummed on the chords, but he was able to keep his 4X Multiplier and achieved 300 Note Streak.

Sonorus' lyrics came again, but now in reds, spoken lyrics. He smiled as now he doesn't have to worry about pitch.

#Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again!  
No! This is where my journey begins!#

The brown hedgehog had a pause as the others keep playing their parts. Then it came again, another spoken lyrics.

#You're losing speed, you're losing your flow~!  
But inside's a power you'll ne-ver know!

Then let it out! It's Inside you  
Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH#

Sonic's notes became more complicated, but he just smirked and activated the star power. He started solo-ing on the zig-zag notes onslaught. Shadow looked at his fretboard, grumbling as he only got the easy one, a line of notes that changes now and then. Amy on the other hand was already daydreaming of her going on a date with Sonic, while keeping her drum banging.

'_Oh, he's sooo my guitar hero!_'

Sonorus on the other hand, now in the freeform section was "oooh"-ing to increase the score. He got a 2569 x 11 for his constant drop and raise pitch as the guitar goes.

#_Yeah! _I see it! I see it!  
And now it's all within my reach~~! (Whoa~)

I see it! I see it now!  
It's always been inside of me~~! (Whoa~)

I see it! I see it!  
And now it's all within my reach~!  
Endless Possibilities!

I see it! I see it now!  
It's always been inside of me~!  
And now I feel so free!#

Sonic strummed the chords with spirit as the song came to the end, so was Amy, who was already sweating her hands.

#Endless Possibility! (Endless Possibility!)  
Endless Possibility! (Endless Possibility!)  
Endless Possibility! _Yeah!_#

Amy ran to her own freeform section. She filled it with small cymbal and ended it with a crash. And Sonorus also added one more phrase.

#_Endless Possibility…_#

/You Rock!\

"WE ROCK!" Sonorus jumped up with his right pinkie and index pointed up.

"That wasn't so bad…" Shadow muttered.

"Come on, Shads! Admit it! It's great isn't it?" Sonic replied. "And you know, Ames… you made a great drummer."

Hearing it, Amy passed out as her face reddened and her breath stopped. "Amy? Amy!"

"She probably just need some rest, Sonic…" said Sonorus, "I mean, drums are hard and 100% full combo-ing a song like this is really tiring."

"Or maybe you should think before complimenting, Sonic." Shadow added, "That pinky is crazy on you. It's not a secret, isn't it?"

"Then what should I do? If I tell her she's terrible, she'd just have a heart attack."

"Then stay silent. You do have the right to remain silence, faker"

* * *

**A/N : Okay, sorry Shadow's Party Girl 96. Your song is on the laptop my sis is using. I'm writing with netbook now.**

**GH note chart can be found in youtube, just search for 'Guitar Hero Endless Possibility'. It's not that hard to play, except the short solo.**

**Review please!**

**List of upcoming Mobius gigs :**

**1. Welcome to the Jungle – Guns n Roses – Shadow's Party Girl 96  
2. Eye of a Tiger – Survivor – Alexandra the Leopard  
3. What I've Done – Linkin Park – Stealth the Bat  
4. Beat It – Michael Jackson – Me**

**5. ? Anyone?**


	3. Welcome to the Jungle!

**A/N : This one is requested from Shadow's Party Girl 96!**

**BTW, I don't know anything other than PC and PS2. I don't have Xbox, Wii or PS3. So don't complain about the lack of platform info.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, Guitar Hero, Guns n Roses' Welcome to The Jungle song or DragonForce's Through The Fire and Flames song and Shadow's Party Girl 96's Starlight (co-own it, though). I only own my plot and Levinski.**

**Chapter 3 : Welcome To The Jungle!**

Levinski was in his lab, not working but instead playing with a guitar-shaped controller. On the large screen in front of him, was several colorful buttons coming down on some kind of board.

Yes, he is obviously playing Guitar Hero, and it was the third version : Legend of Rock. And more, the song comes like this…

# So far away~  
We wait for the day~  
For the lives all so wasted and gone~

We feel the pain…  
of a lifetime lost in a thou-sand days…  
Through the fire and the flames  
We Carry ON~! #

Somehow he made it through the red snakes and the crazy zig-zag with some notes unstrummed. Well, Through the Fire and Flames is something that is hard to full combo, or even 100% played. Levinski continued playing until the song ended, and totally survived all the note hordes on the outro section.

/You Rock!\

The green furred Prower fox let out a long breath, his dark green shirt full of sweat and his fingers were sore after pushing the fret and strum buttons with almost the speed of light. "Oh, curse you DragonForce. Your songs are awesome, but your notes are impossible!"

Just then, the automatic door behind him hummed and slid open, revealing a familiar purple feline with her usual green jacket and charm necklace. "Why, hello Starlight, what're you doing here?"

"Just dropping by to pro face you off. I see you've already warmed up."

"No shit. It's not 'warmed up' anymore. My fingers were almost caught on fire."

"Good, then I want to play with you."

"You already said it. Pro Face-Off, is it? Which song?"

"Well, it begans with this." Then Starlight began to sing, "'On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light. In flames of Death's eternal reign we ride toward the fi…'"

"NO! NOT ONE MORE! I ALREADY HAD ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA PLAY ANOTHER THROUGH TH…!" but he was cut off by Starlight's laugh.

"Of course not, Grass! I'm also not in the mood for Through the Fire and Flames. Perhaps, Welcome to The Jungle?"

"Damn, that song again?"

"Yeah, please?"

Levinski just sighed, "Alright, but I think you'll win this one."

**Levinski |Starlight : **_**Welcome to The Jungle **_**by **_**Guns N' Roses**_**.**

The fox and the cat prepared themselves as the fretboards slid down. The song began with 2 notes that created echoing sound. It repeated again and followed with several notes. Not for long later, chords started to appear. They were soon taken to the pre-verse, which actually had the same note pattern as the verse itself…

# Welcome to the jungle!  
We've got fun and games!

We got everything you want~  
honey, we know the names !#

The notes started to change the pattern, to a more chord-y pattern. Levinski had trouble strumming the chords as he was already exhausted on playing the previous song, but even with that, he managed to do a 200 Note Streak before missing a single chord that then nuked the multiplier and streak he had.

# We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey we got your disease #

The chorus began. Starlight began using her whammy bar wildly on the hold notes to increase the score. To say that she almost broke it would be an understatement.

# In the jungle!  
Welcome to the jungle!  
Watch it bring you to your kn kn kn kn kn kn kn knne knees! Knees!  
I want to watch you bleed #

The ending of the chorus was relatively easy as it had less chord compared to the previous section. But then both the Guitar Heroes, if we can call them that, were taken to the second verse.

# Welcome to the jungle!  
We take day by day!

If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But, it's the price to pay#

Levinski activated his star power, but only managed to bring the meter slightly to his side as he often lost the multiplier.

"Come on, Grass! This isn't fun!" Starlight complained.

#And you're a very sexy girl,  
that's very hard to please.

You can taste the bright lights  
but you won't get there for free #

The chorus notes came in again, as Levinski tried to keep up with the feline who was leading with 10000 scores above him.

#In the jungle!  
Welcome to the jungle!

Feel my - my – my serpen- tine!  
Ooh, I want to hear you scream #

The singer paused as the guitar kept playing some hold notes, followed with minor hammer ons, ended with zig-zags. Starlight lost her streak as she held the wrong fret button, green instead of red.

#Welcome to the jungle!  
It gets worse here every day!

Ya learn to live like animal  
in the jungle where we play!#

Levinski was now able to keep up as he got his strength recovered just a bit, but enough to keep him from missing the chords. Now Starlight was the one missing the chords, and sometimes overstrummed it.

# If you hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually

You can have everything you want  
But you better not take it from me~ #

As the chorus began, both guitarist missed the star powers at the same time, causing the guitar sound to disappear for a moment.

# In the jungle!  
Welcome to the jungle!  
Watch it bring you to your kn kn kn kn kn kn kn knne knees! Knees!  
I want to watch you bleed #

Then a simple pattern of hold notes and long-interval single notes came down. Starlight tried to get the meters back to her, but it wasn't that simple because Levinski already got the song timing.

# And when you're high~  
You never want to come down

So, down~  
So, down~  
So, down~~~

Yeah~! #

The guitarist started to play the small solo consisted of several chords and small single notes, and some zig-zags before the song's volume died down for awhile. The section was then filled with several hold notes.

The rest part didn't last as several chords marched down the fretboard, causing Starlight to miss again, but the meter was still on her side, although it's near middle.

# You know where you are?  
You're down in the jungle, baby!

You're gonna DIE~~! #

The chorus went back again as the song came to its end. Levinski and Starlight's spirit were increased as the meter was right on the middle. They were now trying to rob the scores from the notes they had

# In the jungle!  
Welcome to the jungle!  
Watch it bring you to your kn kn kn kn kn kn kn knne knees! Knees!  
I want to watch you bleed

In the jungle!  
Welcome to the jungle!

Feel my - my – my serpen- tine!  
Ooh, I want to hear you scream

In the jungle!  
Welcome to the jungle!  
Watch it bring you to your kn kn kn kn kn kn kn knne knees! Knees!  
I want to watch you bleed

In the jungle!  
Welcome to the jungle!  
Watch it bring you to you  
It's gonna bring you down, HA!#

The song ended with a long hold notes. Both feline and vulpine were using the whammy bar as fast as they could, creating a bit distortion on the guitar.

/Player Two Rocks!\

"Aw, damn it!" Levinski groaned

"It's okay. You'll get it next time."

"Really?"

"Not if I can help it, HA!"

But Levinski knew she was serious when trying to cheer him up. 'Never lose the spirit, that's one of many things I like about her…' he thought, then he spoke, "Well, today you're the Guitar Hero."

"We both are, Grass."

"Of course."

**A/N : Okay, that's the wrap for the story. Also, there's an additional off-panel-y section. I know this story was supposed to be humor but I think I need more spice :p.**

**BTW, the long lyrics are funnier here, and more realistic.**

_**Mobians Comedians**_** in 'No Scream till BYOB'**

Levinski was holding his mic, staring at the screen as the usual Guitar Hero vocal highway showed up. He was just starting the song.

If only it wasn't that filled with screams and not in high speed…

# **YO!**

[freeform]

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa whoa whoa  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa whoa whoa_

[end of freeform]

**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

Barbarisms by Barbara  
with pointed heels!

Victorious, victorious kneel.  
For brand new spankin' deal~

Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers!  
You depend on ouuuur prote- _*cough!*_ -ction!  
Yet you feed is li _*cough*_ from the table clot-_*cough!**cough!*_#

A fast phrase and several glass of water later…

# …

Breaking into Fort Knox,  
Stealing our intentiooooooons! 

Hangars sitting dripped in oil, crying "**FREEDOOOOOOOOM!"**** ***_**cough!**_*****#

Levinski quickly paused the screen and quickly threw his mic away as he already had enough.

"Alright, I think I'll just let Tails take the vocal position…"

_**Mobians Comedians **_**in 'Inhuman Drum Rampage'**

Amy was a good drummer, especially on Guitar Hero band play, hell she had FC'ed all the song on drums.

But there was also the time when she failed, not because she missed a note.

It starts today.

Everyone was already watching as she chose DragonForce's Through the Fire and Flames

Everything goes well, as she entered the Post-Insanity sections. She hit the drums with a speed that perhaps even Sonic couldn't match. Well, perhaps he could, but of course not the accuracy. After all, it was his brother who was the drummer, while he was a guitarist. The drum then died down as the verse came and the drum entered freeform section.

# On a cold winter morning  
in the time before the light…

In flames of death's eternal reign  
we ride towards the fight #

!

# When the darkness has fallen down  
and the times are tough alriiight

The sound of eeeevil laughter  
falls around the world tooonight!#

!

# Fighting hard! Fighting on for the steel!  
Through the wastela-#

KA-BOOM!

Amy's drum kit exploded right in her face, couldn't take any more beating the hedgehog gave it. Everyone else stared at her, with her face covered with black ash and some of the drum leftovers.

"Oookay, I think you forced the drums too much, Ames… I mean, that was inhuman, er- I mean Inmobian rampage you went into" Sonic commented.

"Well, the album the song was in was called 'Inhuman Rampage'… So I thought I can just live up the name…"

**Okay, references of title : 'No Scream till BYOB' was taken from Beastie Boys' 'No Sleep Till Brooklyn' song, while 'Inhuman Drum Rampage', well you already saw it back there…**

**Review please!**


	4. Eye of me?

**A/N : Okay, the Mobius gig's next song is requested by Alexandra the Leopard!**

**Okay, to help me out, perhaps if anyone wants to add a song, they can search for videos of the full band on Guitar Hero first, or at least look for the gameplay referring to the instruments that was going to be played. For example, I searched for Guitar Hero Endless Possibility and I immediately got the guitar gameplay. Too bad there's no drum or bass so I can't actually get it to life to its best.**

**I think I've found Escape From The City's guitar play.**

**Remember that I don't look for the real play, only the Guitar Hero ones. Also, those who have already added a song on this gig can add another song, or request a replay, with different taste. Note that any replay will not be recommended though, I mean this is FanFiction. You can go back to previous song any time you want.**

**BTW, the previous face-offs were Pro Face-offs, but I used the wrong symbols.**

**Disclaimer : On the previous chapter, I forgot to tell that I don't own System of a Down's BYOB, which stands for 'Bring your own bombs'. And for this one, I don't own what I had stated on the previous disclaimers. And now I also don't own Survivor's Eye of the Tiger song. Also,Gaspar, Kourge and Molly are owned by Alexandra the Leopard. I do own the current vocalist (who only adds the spice on the face off, so he doesn't score…), Griggs.**

**Chapter 4 : Eye of Me?**

Somewhere on a small house, on its wide living room, a purple bat was putting a pair of guitar controller and took a mike from the shelves in front of him. He then turned to his big-sized computer monitor. "Oh, boy! Now, I'm really going to…"

"Yo! Griggs!"

The bat groaned. He went to the door and opened it, revealing a male green and red tiger and female jaguar, dark purple fur color. "Molly, Kourge. Why are you here?"

"Simple, we want to play." Answered Kourge, who was of course, the tiger.

"Don't you already have a PS3? And a Guitar Hero III disk?"

"Yeah, but see… both the controllers were broken after Gaspar was on an inhuman rampage…"

"Ookay, why did those guys developing the game even put Through the Fire and Flames inside the game anyway?" Griggs scratched his head.

"After all, there's no bass face-off. Only co-op." added Molly

"Alright, you win. But I sing. I've been dying to sing a song after finally getting my own Logitech's USB Mic, was about to do it before you knocked into my doors."

"Oh, come on, Thompson. Just a song!" Kourge pleaded.

"Okay. Come in. But be sure that your baggy jeans and sneakers are clean. Frost just mopped it."

Kourge then re-aligned his leather jacket as he went in. "By the way, why are you and her in the same house anyway?"

"I'm her caretaker!"

"Isn't she already independent enough to take care of herself? I mean, she's almost your age"

"Oh shut up. If you were half-brainwashed and had a power to freeze an entire city, what would you do? Just wander up all alone with no one to keep an eye on you? And suddenly before you knew it, the entire Green Hill Zone turned into the North Pole because of you?"

"That happened before?" asked Molly.

"No, not yet."

The three was now on the living room. Both Kourge and Molly took the controller from the shelves. "Careful with your bracelet, I don't want my guitars to get any damage, especially not from those spikes" said Griggs.

"Oh, you worry too much."

"Hey, Molly. You're already sweating? Why, scared?" asked Kourge.

Indeed her shirt and tube top were already covered with sweat. But then she looked at the tiger, who also had his jacket and white t-shirt wet. "So are you!"

"Oh, sorry. I think I haven't turned on the AC!" said Griggs, also noticing that his black long-sleeved jacket was also wet. He took the remote and turned the AC on. Suddenly he heard a feminine yawn behind her. He turned back and saw Frost, wearing her usual purple jacket and fingerless gloves, similar like Kourge's. The gray eyed light-blue hedgehog still looked a bit sleepy as her eyes were still half-closed.

"Morning…"

"It's 4 p.m. Frost." Said Griggs

"Sorry. You guys are rock 'n rolling again?"

"Yup, me vs. Molly!" Kourge replied, "And of course I'm gonna win!"

"Let's see about that!"

"Well…" the hedgehog sat down, still feeling tired, "Maybe you can wake me more with it. What's the song?"

"The song is… what's the song, Griggs?" asked Kourge.

"Isn't it yours and Molly's choice?"

"Then I chose eye of you, Kourge!" Molly exclaimed.

"Eye of me… what?"

"I think it was Survivor's Eye of The Tiger. I mean, you're a tiger" Said Griggs.

"Oh, shut up, Gilfred Thompson…"

**Kourge || Molly : **_**Eye of the Tiger**_** by **_**Survivor**_

Both tiger and jaguar readied their instrument-like controller. The guitar played first, but since the both played bass, nothing came up their fretboards. As the guitar played the chord, both Kourge and Molly got a single orange note. Well, no chords when playing bass. It continued into orange blue orange, repeated, then orange red yellow, with yellow note held.

"That was hardly a challenge…" said Frost, "Guitars are far harder than that…"

"Oh, shut up. You're not the one playing." Molly scolded.

The pattern repeated again, then it's full orange, with long interval. Griggs still remembered that the guitar is filled with single-three note chord pattern on this section. The transition to yellow was a bit challenging as it was a fast green red red yellow, and due to the orange and green are on opposite ends, it was a bit surprising, for Kourge as he missed a single green.

It then went back to orange. Then repeated the transition pattern. As the verse was coming, the pattern changed to the previous orange, with a fast green red yellow blue in the end. It repeated again as the verse was sung, and so Griggs sings, although the vocal pitch highway wasn't there.

# Risin' up!  
Back on the stree- et

Did my time  
Took my chances #

The pattern repeated over and over, boring Frost to sleep. The only sensation was probably Molly sometimes lose the tempo.

# Went the distance,  
Now I'm back on my feet.

Just a man  
And his will to survive #

The pattern still stayed the same, but Kourge and Molly seemed to enjoy it.

# So many times  
it happens too fa- st

You trade your passion for glo- ry #

The note started to change to yellow, with same tempo, then changed to blue. Both Mobians kept the notes strummed perfectly.

# Don't lose your grip  
On the dreams of the past

You must fight  
Just to keep them alive~!#

As the chorus began, the orange note was back, but now with more note variations. Then it went to green and rose and backed down again as the chorus go.

#It's the-  
eye of The tiger, it's the thrill of a fight.

Risin' up to the challenge of our ri-val #

Molly lost the tempo as the pattern was changed just a bit. The bass started to become quicker than before, leading Kourge to lose his streak, although some of the note was hammer ons.

# And the last-  
known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye~  
of the tiger #

The second verse began soon, while the pattern reverted back to constant orange. Frost, who had already woken up after hearing the thunk sound, which means note miss or invalid strum, went back to sleep.

#Face to face  
Out in the heat~

Hangin' tough  
Stayin' hungry

They stacked the odds  
Still we take to the street

For the kill  
With the skill to survive~#

'_Damn, if it stays like this, none of us is going to win…_' Kourge thought, _'Unless…'_

# It's the- #  
[Kourge's Starpower Active!] [Molly's Starpower Active!]  
# eye of The tiger, it's the thrill of a fight.

Risin' up to the challenge of our ri-val #

'_Crap!_' Molly and Kourge shouted in their mind simultaneously, '_How did he/she_ _anticipate my movement?_'

Both basses were caught in lightning, both the bass on the screen and the fretboard. The sound was also amplified, so it even rivaled the guitar's and drum's sounds, even the singer's too!

# And the last-  
known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye~  
of the tiger #

As the song reached 'Tiger', both star powers died down and the fretboard turned back to normal. Now both Molly and Kourge were even.

# Risin' up!  
Straight to the top~

Had the guts  
Got the glory

Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop

Just a man  
And his will to survive #

The final chorus notes then came to the view, much more like the last chorus,

#It's the-  
eye of The tiger, it's the thrill of a fight.

Risin' up to the challenge of our ri-val

And the last-  
known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye~  
of the tiger~ #

As the hard bass notes were passed, the normal easy pattern came to view again, like the one before the verses. Both Kourge and Molly hit the notes easily, not missing a single note. Kourge tried his luck again as he activated his star power again. Now, Molly was unprepared, but activated her Star Power as she saw Kourge's fretboard was electrified. But she, activating her star power just when a note was about to arrive on the lines of fret, missed it, allowing Kourge to take the lead as her multiplier was down to 2X, while Kourge's was still the topmost 8X. '_Damn!_'

#The eye of the tiger~#

Molly watched hopelessly as Kourge hit all the notes. She clearly hoped that somehow Kourge missed some notes, just enough to get the first position back to her.

#The eye of the tiger~#

Molly's hope came true as somehow Kourge lost the tempo of the song. Several thunks later, the meter was at the center top, "Yes!" Molly exclaimed.

#The eye of the tiger~#

Kourge wasn't giving up easily. He concentrated on the notes, building up his multiplier, waiting for more Star Power notes.

#The eye of the tiger~#

'_Just one more…_' Kourge thought

#The eye of the tiger~ [Kourge's Starpower Active!]#

Molly once again was losing. Kourge's notes were giving him the biggest score he could ever achieve. Soon enough, he was too far away to follow up.

#The eye of the tiger~#

The song came to an end. Molly knew she was going to lose this one…

/Player One Rocks!\

And she did.

"Damn it, damn it, damn IT! I was hoping to beat you this time!"

"It's 20 out of 40 for me! At least we're even."

Frost was waking up, after sleeping on the sofa, "Ya'll done yet?"

"Yes we are, you wanna sing, Griggs?" asked Kourge, "If you are, we wanna see."

"Well, then Griggs, give me a 'No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn'" Frost requested.

"One Beastie Boys' No Sleep 'Till Brooklyn comin' right up, ice princess."

"Stop that, Griggs"

**A/N : No, one song per-chapter, except for the Mobians Comedians off-panels. And I'm not doing off-panels now.**

**For you readers' information, Shadow's Party Girl 96 has added Sweet Child o' Mine to the gig.**

**But of course, Escape From The City request and other second requests comes before that.**

**So, basically your song comes last on the second requests, 'C'. Then if no one still haven't requested, we'll do BYOB. Okay, now I'm feeling like singing that part on Guitar Hero youtube video that gets Alexandra the Leopard and me laugh to death. Consider this as substitute to off-panel.**

**1,2, 3, 4, Hit it…**

**#... **

**BLLLAAAST OFF!  
IT'S PARTY TIME!  
AND WHERE THE BEEP ARE YOU?**

**WHERE, THE BEEP, ARE YOU?**

**WHERE, THE BEEP, ARE YOU? **

**WHERE, THE BEEP, ARE YOU? **

**WHY DON'T THE PRESIDENT FIGHT THE WAR?  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

**WHY DON'T THE PRESIDENTS FIGHT THE WAR?  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

**WHY DON'T THE PRESIDENTS FIGHT THE WAR?  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**

***high pitched(supposed to be scream)***_** WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?**_

**#**

**Yes, the vocalist actually said 'beep', high pitched (the reason why there were no stars/effect indicator on it), which was actually not sounded on Guitar Hero due to it being 'f*ck' in real life, I mean, some people might've heard it, that's why they censored it. But seriously, that guy said 'beep'! XDXDXDXDXD**

**You are free to ask Alexandra because I don't feel like posting the link. I'm using phone that supports only low copy-paste.**

**No offense intended to any presidents in the world, living or not. I just like the song because it's hilarious. **

**Review please!**


	5. Forgiving What I've Done, What Exactly?

**A/N : Okay, before we have my song, we'll still take Stealth The Bat's request, Linkin' Park. I think he was referring to What I've Done, because that's the only song by Linkin' Park inside Guitar Hero World Tour.**

**Your insanity of a song comes up next. You know, The Devil Went Down to Georgia. It's almost as insane, if not same, as Through The Fire and Flames. But for some reasons I like DragonForce's TTFAF a lot more than TDWDTG.**

**Cosmo's the drummer FTW!**

**Cosmo : *Sweatdrops***

**Disclaimer : No, don't own anything except my characters, (who includes Frost, but forgot to say that) If you claim the ownership of something that is not yours, you'll be forgiving what you've done by singing the song, and not stopping until you FC it, no miss, no off-keys, no multiplier loss. XDXDXDXD**

Chapter 5 : Forgiving What I've Done, What Exactly?

When Tails asked Silver to play 'guitar', he was startled because... well, it's a rare request and in his time, guitars are already placed on the museum.

"Tails. Guitar is an ancient instrument. We don't play it anymore, I mean some of us still have it, but not me. No, I can't do it."

But he was then glad that Tails was referring to a game, in which there are several instruments to play. Silver took a sigh of relief as soon as he learnt it.

"So, you mean the people in the future are no longer familiar with the term of 'Rock n' Roll'?"

"Well, I do have several rare and expensive, mostly expensive Bon Jovi albums, and also some Linkin' Park."

"Good. Then we'll play What I've Done, me vocalist!"

"You sure? Last time I heard, which was years ago actually and I'm not sure how I still remembered it, they sang the title and holds the key for a long time"

"You mean like, 'Whaaaaaat Iiiiii've Doooooooooooooooo~ne'?" Tails sung the end of the second chorus, holding the keys each word perfectly.

"Okay, okay, okay stop. Forget I said anything." said the albino hedgehog, taking his controller, "I'm ready, maestro."

"Chillax, Silver. Cosmo is still getting Blaze to play... oh there they are!"

The seedrian and the feline were walking on the entrance. Blaze, being unsure of Cosmo's offer, took the steps slowly. Of course she already knew how to play it, but still...

"Okay, Silver. Practice first"

Silver went to the tutorials for a few minutes. After that, he kept reminding what he had learned.

"Green, red, yellow, blue, orange. Strum, chords, neck slider, hammer on, pull off. Okay! I got it!"

"Okay, Silver! Rock on!"

**Silver [Guitar] – Blaze [Bass] – Tails [Vocal] – Cosmo [Drum] –**_**What I've Done**_** by **_**Linkin Park**_

The song began with a silence, then Cosmo began to play the drum instrument. She glanced at the other's fretboard/highway, seeing that they were empty. Although still playing it perfectly, the Seedrian gave the screen a slight 'WTF' look.

After it was a lot noisier, I mean after the guitar plays, all the fretboards were full of notes, while Tails had a freeform.

# _Oooh,_ w_ooh, oooh,_ _oooh_

_Mmmm, hmmm, mmmm, yeah…_ #

Tails did the freeform just as simple as that, following the melody of all instruments, safe Cosmo's. No drums can produce melody, of course.

# In this farewell…  
There's no blood…  
There's no alibi…

'Cause I've drawn regret…  
From the truth…  
Of a thousand lies… #

Tails sang with a soothing voice, a completely moving one that Cosmo wanted to shed a tear. She would've started crying, if not because of her being busy banging the drums. And it looked like the other was even more touched, due to their fretboards being empty that they were able to feel it.

# So let mercy comes~  
And wash~ a-way~

What~ I've~ done! #

Silver and Blaze were surprised as another horde of notes started filling up their fretboards. Indeed they were touched by the boy's voice, but no longer as Silver started hitting chords while Blaze was hitting single notes, being bassist, with same tempo as Silver.

# I'll face my-self.  
To cross out what I've~ be-come!

Erase my-self.  
And let go of what~ I've~ done! #

The bass and guitar died again. Cosmo never stopped, and this made her felt strange. It's rare for a drummer to do solo. Well, there were Tails though, but the previous one she was literally doing solo. There were Blaze doing small bass play, but Cosmo never actually stopped like the others did sometimes.

# Put to rest…  
What you thought of me…

While I clean this slate…  
With the hands…  
Of uncertainty… #

And so both fox and Seedrian took over the section entirely.

# So let mercy comes~  
And wash~ a-way~

What~ I've~ done! #

Silver and Blaze started playing again, same pattern as the previous one

# I'll face my-self.  
To cross out what I've~ be-come!

Erase my-self.  
And let go of what~~~ I've~~~ done~~~~~~~! #

To keep his voice from fading, Tails bent his body upward, concentrating on the voice. It made him comfortable somehow. Silver had a trouble as his fretboard was filled with green hold notes, plus several other notes between the green lines. Now how was he supposed to hit that? It was no hammer on either! He tried to strum fast as the green came, and when the other came he strummed again. But sometimes he missed the notes.

Tails was on a freeform again, just before the next lyrics came

#_Oooh,_ _hoooh, whooo, whoaaa!_

What~ I've~ done! #

Cosmo started to play her drums softly as she went to her own freeform. Tails started to kneel, giving and impression of sorrows.

# I start a-gain  
And what-ever pain~ may~ come! #

As Tails rose, Cosmo's note went back. She still played it a bit softly, but not as soft as she did before.

# Today this ends  
I'm for-gi-ving what~~~ I've~~~ done! #

The chorus start again soon enough, everyone seemed to enjoy the song as it came to its end.

# I'll face my-self.  
To cross out what I've~ be-come!

Erase my-self.  
And let go of what~ I've~ done~~~~~~~! #

The guitar, drum and the bass repeated the chorus again. However, Tails didn't. He kept holding the key as the comet hit the straight blue line, giving him excellent score.  
# (Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah)  
What~ I've done~~~~~~~!

(Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah)  
What~ I've done~~~~~~~!

(Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah)  
For-gi-ving What~ I've done~~~~~~~!

(Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah) nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.  
_Whoo…_#

/You Rock!\

"That. Was. Awesome!" said Silver, "Let's do it again!"

"I thought you were going to say this game is too dinosaur, or ancient." said Blaze

"Yeah, I was. But this was the coolest dinosaur ever!"

"I'm glad you see it that way. Say, we'll do Scream Aim Fire this time. Ready?"

"All set!" Everyone said in unison.

"Okay, let's rock!" Tails exclaimed.

**A/N : The song is one of my favorite. This is the one I like to sing. **

**Cosmo has a point, the song was more drums than guitar and bass play.**

**Cosmo : Yes! The tempo is not that fast, but come on! This is the first time I see drum owned the guitar!**

**How more OOC can you be, Cosmo? That's enough.**

**Review please!**

**Next is Beat It!**

**Now beat it! All of ya! XD**


	6. Encore! To Be The King of Pop!

**A/N : There's gonna be lots of my OCs as audience in this one! So brace yourself! Eggman are also gonna be one of the (dis)honored guests. Even villains need to take a break with some rock 'n roll that's gonna break their eardrums. LOL**

**By the way, you might ran into characters that I haven't mentioned anywhere yet. But I'm sure you've met Epps, which is actually me. :)  
**

**In memories of Michael Jackson, RIP…**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : To Be The King of Pop!**

Levinski and Starlight were glad to be invited for another Guitar Hero play. It's really rare, as the fox-boy always spent his time with the Seedrian he loved most. Levinski could still remember what he did to her, oh how it almost broke the brothers bond between him and Tails!

Anyway, in the lab, Tails and Cosmo had waited for both Levinski and Starlight. "Why are you all late? The audience are impatient" said Tails.

"What audience?" asked Levinski, but soon he noticed that a one-side holographic projector was on, showing the guitar hero game, possibly World Tour.

He looked back slowly, to see lots of people watching them! Let's list it, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, Cream and his mother Vanilla, the entire Chaotix, Silver, Blaze Epps, Streak, Sonorus, Gold, Griggs, Frost, Terrorblade, Bones, Rusher, Janice, and Accel. On the other side, labelled 'invited, but unwanted VIP' was Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Metal, the entire Suppression Squad, Crimson, Quake, Electricia and some other Axon's Iron Executioners that Levinski was not familiar of.

"WHAT THE HELL, TAILS?"

"Sorry, I'm late!" suddenly something black flew up and landed next to Cream. It was Bokkun. Levinski still remembered them dating, which somehow went smooth.

The fox turned back to his twin-tailed brother, and looking at him, he was about to turn vampire as his blue eyes starting to turn red. "Tails, what the fu-"

Another pair of guests coming. It was Ebony and Bloodrage. Levinski could only facepalm, now if he quit, those 'audience' that his 300-IQ-yet-retarded brother had invited will jump at him, dragging him back to stage, not caring alive or not, especially Crimson and the Executioners! Metal would've just blasted him with tens of his salvos, Electricia would've just electrify him directly until his head ex- no, don't think about it, Quake would force him to dance with his earth power.

No telling what horrible thing Crimson would. Probably makes him feel like burning in hell.

"Tails, you're dead" said Levinski, taking his instrument.

"Come on, Lev. Don't spoil the fun in the House of Blues!"

In response, Levinski tilted his head. Tails pointed up, pointing at a large 'HOUSE OF BLUES' banner, almost replicating that of Guitar Hero World Tour. Hell, there even was a printing on the bottom : 'In Blues We Trust'

"Okay!" said Starlight, a bit nervous, "W-what's gonna happen if we fail?"

"Oh probably burn us alive" said Cosmo, not caring, "Crimson would, at least"

"You two, are so dead."

"I've felt what it's like, haven't I?"

"Seriously, Cosmo. You should've retired being 56th sniper. It's messing up your head, badly. Any chance you got your head hit by a rifle?"

"Okay, what's the song?" asked Levinski.

"This one's from and for the late King of Pop, RIP." Tails replied.

"Yeah, by the way, you two also will RIP, as in 'Rest in Pieces'. It's Beat It right? We're gonna sing Beat It?"

"Yeah, and no. Star sings."

"And Moonwalk!" Julie-Su shouted.

"Guys, guys, please..." but Levinski's protest was useless as the crowds were chanting.

"MOONWALK! MOONWALK! MOONWALK!"

"Thank you, Julie" said Levinski, "You're currently on my To-Kill list, along with my brother and his girlfriend."

"Don't worry, I can do moonwalk, Grass"

Tails and Cosmo blushed to hear Levinski's comment, but didn't have time to enjoy the moment as the audience are impatient.

**Starlight [Vocal] - Levinski [Guitar] - Tails [Bass] - Cosmo [Drum] - **_**Beat It**_** by **_**Michael Jackson**_

The song started with guitar, hold note. Followed with more hold notes until Cosmo started to play her drums.

As the pre-verse came, Tails joined in, while Starlight, on a freeform section, started humming.

# _Mmm, hmm hmm mmm, hmm, hmm mmm mmm._

_Ooh, whoo ooo ooo, yeah, whoa, ooo_ #

The freeform ended, but not stopping her freeform singing until verse

# _Do, do do, do, do do._

_Do, do do, do, do do_

They told him 'Don't you ever come around here'!  
'Don't wanna see your face you better disappear'! #

The notes became a bit lower as the verse goes. Starlight kept dancing through the small stage. Levinski was taking all his concentration to the notes and tried to ignore the awkward, some unfriendly audiences.

# The Fire's in their eyes, and their words are really clear.  
So ,beat it!

Just beat it… #

The audiences were amazed, though Bloodrage was a bit confused, being a vampire lived a very long time ago.

"What is she doing?" asked her to Sonic.

"Moonwalking"

"What, you mean like walking on the moon?"

As the second verse came, the note on Levinski's fretboard became a lot more complex. The fox was faced with several fast zig-zags and such. But being a good player, he was able to keep his multiplier in 4X.

# You better run, you better do what you- can!  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man!

You wanna be tough, better do what you can.  
So, beat it

But you wanna be- bad! #

The chorus came, and the note reverted to pre-verse again. Cosmo started banging her drums a bit louder than usual, being excited. As Starlight sang, the others also sang the chorus.

# Just, Beat it! (Beat it...)  
Beat it! (Beat it...)

No one wants to be- de-fea-ted!#

The guitar went to a line of straight chords. Levinski easily hit them. Tails meanwhile still had the previous one. Cosmo... well, she always played the yellow notes, sometimes added with purple pedal bar or red notes.

# Showin' how funky, strong~ is your- fight  
It- do-esn't mat-ter who's wrong who's right

Just, beat it!  
Just, beat it!

Just, beat it!  
Just beat it!

Oooh! #

The verse pattern came back again. In the seat, Epps whispered to Sonic, "I think they're gonna FC 'em."

"No kidding" he replied to his brown human-turned-hedgehog.

"I wish I was on Starlight's position though, despite having to moonwalk"

"Now you're sounding like Sonorus. Are you sure you're not Sonorus?"

"Sonorus have standing quills. Mine's just like you, and my hair is black."

"Good point..."

# They're out to get you, better leave while you can!  
Don't wanna be a boy you wanna be a man!

You wanna stay alive, better do what you can...  
So, beat It!

Just, Beat It #

"I wish it was Through the Fire and Flames" said Scourge to Fiona, "Then we can see Fox-Boy crying."

"And which one would that be?"

"Well, that Annie-commie doesn't like he's going to cry..."

"I heard that! And I'm not communist, Scourge!" Levinski shouted, still managed to play the notes smoothly, "And you dare calling me 'Annie' or 'Anatoly' one more time, you're gonna have this guitar smashed on your face when this song's done!"

"MJ's not gonna like him ruining the middle of his song like that..." said Rusher.

"If so, I think Starlight's possessed by him..." replied Janice.

Indeed, Starlight didn't like him ruining her vocal like that, and she almost missed the fourth verse.

# You have to show them that you're really not- scared!  
You're playin' with you life this, this ain't no truth or dare!

They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's- fair...  
So, beat it!

But you wanna be- bad! #

The chorus came again, with same pattern. But now everyone used up their star power, all at same time. The song was amplified.

# Just, Beat it! (Beat it...)  
Beat it! (Beat it...)

No one wants to be de-fea-ted

Showin' how funky, strong~ is your- fight  
It- do-esn't mat-ter who's wrong or right

Just, Beat it! (Beat it...)  
Beat it! (Beat it...)

No one wants to be- de-fea-ted!

Showin' how funky, strong~ is your- fight  
It- do-esn't mat-ter who's wrong or right

Just, beat it beat it beat it beat it...

Beat it beat it...

Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!#

The song stayed quiet for a time, then it came again.

# Beat it beat it...  
Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!  
Beat it beat it... #

Then Levinski's note became the pre-chorus hold chords again, as Starlight kept singing that word, not to mention moonwalking now and then.

# Beat it beat it...

[Freeform]

_Oooh! Hoooh hoooo __Oooh! Hoooh ho_ooo-yeah~  
_Hee! hee- hee! ____Hee! hee- hee!_ #

Levinski soon went to hold notes, and soon started a solo, the first of which he did by sliding his fingers on the frets, hitting the purple string-connected notes without strumming at all. The next were 3 note hammer ons and some complicated ones, which he did easily and flawlessly. The neck sliders came again and once again, the green fox's fingers slid across the frets with high velocity. The audience felt a soft wind blew as he repeatedly slid his fingers.

Then it came to snakes, the fox quickly strummed the notes with no overstrum and nothing miss.

Though the rock meter was never down, the hype section Starlight was in increased the it, in other word keeping it on the right side.

# _Whoooo~!_

Beat it! (Beat it...)  
Beat it! (Beat it...)

No one wants to be- de-fea-ted!

Showin' how funky, strong~ is your- fight  
It- do-esn't mat-ter who's wrong or right

_Everybody now!_#

As Starlight said that, the entire people, except herself sang the song. As if the cue, all star powers are active, amplifying the voices and instrumental sounds.

# (Beat it!) Whooo, hoh! (beat it...)  
(Beat it! Beat it...)

(No one wants to be de-fea-ted!)  
Oh boy!

(Showin' how funky...) Hee- hee! (...strong~ is your-fight)  
Hee- hee- hee he! (It- do-esn't mat-ter) ...who's wrong or right

Just, beat it!  
(Beat it!) Beat~ it~!

(No one wants to be- de-fea-ted!) Oh~ no!  
(Showin' how...) Hee- hee! (...funky, strong~ is your) Hee-hee! (fight)  
(It- do-esn't mat-ter...) Hhh! (...who's wrong or right)#

As the Star Power died down and the second last chorus was finished, Starlight started to sing regularly. And everyone seemed to enjoy the melody she brought, especially Levinski.

# Just, Beat it! (Beat it...)  
Beat it! (Beat it...)

No one wants to be de-fea-ted

Showin' how funky, strong~ is your- fight  
It- do-esn't mat-ter who's wrong or right

Just, Beat it! (Beat it...)  
Beat it! (Beat it...)

No one wants to be- de-fea-ted!

Showin' how funky, strong~ is your- fight  
It- do-esn't mat-ter who's wrong or right

Just, beat it beat it beat it beat it...

Beat it beat it beat it... #

The song started to end. Levinski was on the fast single single hold chord again. Tails was on the easy triple green with long interval in the end.

# Beat it beat it beat it beat it...

Beat it beat it... #

Cosmo then entered the outro freeform and randomly banged her drums for the entry.

"/You Rock!\" Everyone shouted along with the screen announcement.

"Thank you, thank you. That's the Prower Pairs last performance for today." said Tails.

"Yes, and the last performance you'll ever do!" said Crimson, with flame on his hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tails then pushed a button near his bass, labeled 'Ejector Seat'.

The next second he did, the entire villain-filled seat was launched upward, sending everyone there out to the sky, creating a Mobian rainstorm across Mystic Ruins. As for Eggman, he somehow landed on his own base rather painfully with the head going first, along with Decoe and Bocoe.

"CURSE YOU, HEDGEHOG!" shouted Eggman, despite knowing that Sonic wasn't the one throwing him in the seat.

Back on the base, everyone was laughing out loud, even Bokkun who was safe on Cream's lap, though then he was scared that perhaps Eggman had a hidden speakers there.

"And that's why they're called 'Invited but Unwanted VIP'!" said Tails.

"And what would VIP actually stands for?"

"'Very Ignorant Person'." the twin-tail pointed a spring on each seat, which was reverted back to normal, "If they noticed, those springs will make it obvious to them that those were ejector seats"

"Yes, they are ignorant" the Russian-accented fox laughed again, "You just made my day, little brother!"

* * *

**A/N : Okay, finished! And we got BYOB from Alexandra the Leopard! Too bad this'll have to wait for 3 songs (City Escape, The Devil Went Down To Georgia and Sweet Child O' Mine). Oooh the thrilling comedy. XD**

**I vote for Can You Feel The Sunshine!  
**

**Everyone : NOOOOO! *Hides away*  
**

**I was just joking, or was I? If I don't get any bright ideas, or if my idea is not rejected, I'll still do it.  
**

**TTFAF comes up for the next of my idea after that CYFTS (WTF, did I just shortened it?) or other idea that might come on my head.  
**

**Levinski : Yeah! Your messed up head!  
**

**Shut up, review please!  
**


	7. Battle! Escape from the City of Chords

**A/N : Okay, after a brief moment of silence (UT3 Bishop's quote, :D) I'm back for more! This time it comes from 2 anonymous reviewers. The title they gave is different, but according to the trusted source, (thank you Richter Solairte) it's the same thing.**

**Now, please give Sonic and Shadow applause!**

***silence…***

**Come on, they're facing off together! Someone should at least give them applause!**

**Sonic : I think they want us to face off first, Epps…**

**Very well get on with it! Where's Shadow?**

**Shadow : You've just made mis…**

**NOT YET SHADOW, WE HAVEN'T STARTED THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer : As always told, I don't own anything. Isn't that right, Sonic?**

**Sonic : Yes, you don't own me or any of my friends, except those you… uh…**

**We haven't gone through the fourth wall border yet, it won't break here. Go on.**

**Sonic : …created, okay!**

**Last note : This is Battle. I will not make it finished. At least it'll end in the last, where you can already guess how it goes. Excuse my laziness, but I don't want them to Death Drain each other :p**

**Chapter 7 : Battle! Escape from the City of Chords!**

"You've just made mistake of challenging me in this childish game, Faker. I've already mastered it." said Shadow as he and Sonic stood in front of the screen, about to play a song in Guitar Hero III Legend of Rock.

"Yeah, then why did you pick bass when we do Endless Possibility?"

"Well, that's the only choice as I came last."

"FYI, I've been playing guitar for years! You know I had formed a band!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Sonic Underground! I was the guitarist!"

Shadow chuckled, couldn't bear to hear the band name, "'_Sonic_ Underground', why didn't you name it 'Faker Underground' instead?"

"Yeah, in your sweet dreams Shads. So shall we play? I'm waaaaiiting."

"Whatever. You choose the song, I choose the mode. Battle."

"Okay, first one sucks goes out of the stage."

The Battle mode was simple, yet very cruel. It's like face off, but you get to attack your opponent with power-ups that replaced star power note, can be gathered up to do multiple attacks. It's effective to use them when the opponent is playing, as the players take turns playing, so the player can 'cheat' on the other player easily. When attacked, it makes it more difficult to hit notes for several reasons. And when it comes for a horde of note, several launches of multiple attacks, say adios to the stage. It's really a dirty tactic, but effective to win.

The Ultimate Lifeform and Blue Blur took the guitars - not real one of course, on the floor and chose the song from the bonus category. Sonic chose a song named Escape From The City.

**Sonic X Shadow – **_**Escape From The City**_** by **_**Jun Senoue**_

_Rrrrng! Click-click-Thunk._

The sound effect of the play intro before the game starts, and the fret board landed on the screen. Sonic started the song with a fast hammer on yellow blue orange blue yellow - hold and then several chord notes, with a shape of a solid spiky shield. He hit the chords correctly, which then end in a note with a circle on the top, containing a scissor symbol. He got the power up, and it was contained below his fretboard

# Whoo! #

Then it was Shadow's turn. Alas, Sonic used his power up before he could even strum. And suddenly, his blue note's string was cut, just in the section where blue notes dominate the frets.

"CURSE YOU, FAKER!"

He was quick to tap his blue fret button, but he missed one of his battle notes, and thus not gaining him anything…

And his Rock o' Meter is already red.

# Oh yeah! #

The cobalt hedgehog strummed all the chords coming at him, once again got a power up. Shadow glared at him, but know he couldn't do anything. He quickly hit his own chords, the verse one…

…when his frets were suddenly jumped forward.

He was frustrated, as his Rock o' Meter was decreasing to its lowest, almost. He quickly grab and shake his whammy to repair the damage the faker had done. He was quick to make up his score after the… misfortunes.

# Rolling around at the speed- of sound  
Got places to go, gotta follow- my rain-bow! #

He got a power up. It's time for pay back. He he…

Sonic had a chance to play the second verse to get his battle notes. Shadow waited as the battle note came to strike

# Can't stick around, have to keep mo-ving on  
Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find- out! #

Just a milisecond before he could hit his own battle note, Sonic's fret was reversed to Lefty Flip. "AAAAH! CHAOS, NO!" He shouted as he heard a thunk, the sound of invalid strum.

He missed the battle note, only one note then he got the hang of it, but that was enough for Shadow to keep him from doing anything to make the ebony hedgehog fail.

Now his turn, several single notes that starts with chords, then straight, changes a bit after some seconds.

# Must- keep- on- moving ahead  
No time for guessing follow my plan instead!

Trus-ting in- what you can't see,  
Take- my- lead I'll- set- you- free… #

The ebony hedgehog got another powerup. Sonic was scared as it was to cut the string.

But as the hedgehog played, he didn't use it.

# Follow me  
Set me free

Trust me and we will escape from the ci-ty #

The zig zag bit almost led Sonic to missing his battle note. Shadow's turn and suddenly Sonic launched an attack, making the notes all chords.

"Not a bad attack."

The Ultimate Lifeform ultimately owned all the chords with his frets and strums.

# I'll- make- it through

Follow me (follow me)  
Set me free

Trust me and we will escape from the ci-ty #

The battle note was hit, with several notes after it missing a bit, due to transition between doubles to singles.

Sonic goes next as he prepared for the last chorus. But suddenly his green fret was cut, just when a small snake of green notes are marching on his fretboard!

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

He quickly repaired the fret by tapping it repeatedly. But just before the battle note marched, another string was cut. The blue one!

# I'll- make- it through  
Prove- it- to- you~

Follow me! #

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

"FUUUUUUUU-!" he repaired the string and began hitting the chords to make up his bad Rock o' Meter, red, one note away from failing!

"That sure was entertaining…" Shadow muttered as he started playing again.

# Oh Yeah!

Danger is lurking around every- turn…  
Trust- your fee-lings, got to live- and learn! #

Sonic grumbled as Shadow got another one. As he expected, Shadow used it on him again, and now it made it hard to see the notes.

# I know with some luck that I'll make- it through  
Got no other options, only one- thing to do! #

To Shadow's dismay, he was able to hit lots of the notes, even got a Whammy Bar! He played again the pre-chorus.

# I- don't- care- what lies ahead  
No time for guessing follow my plan instead! *Sonic launches Whammy Bar*

Find the next stage no matter what that may be

Take- my- lead I'll- set- you- free… #

Shadow's needle was on red area of Rock o' Meter again, but he managed to get the power up. Sonic's was also on the red area, so one Whammy Bar should do it, and that was what he had now.

# Follow me *Shadow launches Whammy Bar*  
*Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!* Set me free

Trust me *Thunk! Thunk!* and we will escape from the ci- *record screeches* #

/Player Two Rocks!\

"SHAAAADOW! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Looks like you've just lost your talent in guitar, Faker"

"NO! YOU USE WHAMMY BAR!"

"So did you…"

Sonic grumbles as he had no more excuse. He might wins on Face-Offs, but Shadow has the strategy to win in Battle…

**A/N : In real Guitar Hero III, there is no record screeches. And the sound before the song was played was also heard on other modes.**

**Review please!**

**BTW, I think the guys on the net are so afraid of Tails Doll. I can't find Can You Feel The Sunshine in youtube. So let's see later, but the next one iiiiis The Ta- I mean The Devil Went Down to Georgia!**


	8. The Tails Doll Went Down to Mystic Ruins

**A/N : Beware, that this chapter might suck your souls after reading it.**

**Nah, just kidding. But there is that infamous legend of a curse about one of the characters here, and he's overused in Supernatural stories, and some humorous ones though. No, the song for him is currently unavailable unless if I want to make it up myself.**

**This is one of the humorous chapter. BTW, the title is taken from a video title on Youtube, a bit revision.**

**THIIIIS….IIIIS…. TAILS DOLL! (300 Moment :p )**

**This is just a J/K, don't take it seriously. I mean, Tails Doll won't actually play The Devil Went Down to Georgia, will he? He might as well play Through the Fire and Flames instead. XDXDXDXD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own, even the title idea, but it's slightly epic I think.**

**Chapter 8 : The Tails Doll Went Down To Mystic Ruins.**

Today, Tails had an unusual guest, if he can call him that. The guest came uninvited, just as the twin-tailed fox was about to select a song to play with Cosmo.

A doll, looked a lot like him, with a rod on his head, ended on a red glowing thingie, floating over the floor, with his black eyes of void.

"**Would you** **want to play with me?**"

That demonic voice has haunted him for all his life now. No, no. It can't be Tails Doll. He's been exorcised, twice maybe. How was he able to come back?

Nevertheless, the small doll, which looked so harmless, yet creepy took the guitar controller before Cosmo did. Well, she might've not seen the doll herself, but she had heard the stories that she was stunned in fear.

As the demonic (and cute in a way, if I might add) doll waited for Tails to select a song. The fright on the twin-tailed fox disappeared, replaced with an 'Are you serious?' face. The doll just nodded.

"Okay then… this is weird…"

Tails scrolled through the songs, but suddenly the doll pressed the button, so quick that he wasn't able to see what song, and what difficulty it was.

**Tails || Tails Doll – **_**The Devil Went Down to Georgia **_**by **_**Charlie Daniels Band**_**.**

The title gave him two feeling, first was awkwardness. Was the doll finally tired of Can You Feel The Sunshine or was he just trying to mess up with him? I mean, yeah the song wasn't there, but being a supernatural being if he really is he could just popped up the song somewhere, Tier 8, which was named 'Battle for your soul' could've just grown one song such as that, probably.

And then he felt scared, The Devil Went Down to Georgia is one of the hardest after Through The Fire and Flames!

Then it hit him, the last time he landed before the cursed doll selected the song was Tier 8 of Career song, so this Pro Face-Off might be…

…battle for his soul?

Well, now or never then.

The song started with a noise that gave Tails a chill. Looking at Tails Doll fretboard even made it worse as his fretboard was the twisted version of himself, him with bloods on his nonexistent mouth and some other places and that glowing red eyes. And that demonic grin…

But he had to concentrate on his own notes, as it marches toward his own fretboard. The song rained the fretboards like an automatic M249 SAW, only there is no reload at all. He managed to hit the entire hammer ons. But then a tightly lined snake of notes came. It was so tight that not a normal human, or Mobian in this matter can actually strum THAT fast.

And considering Tails Doll is not a human or Mobian, perhaps it is possible for him to just hit the snakes and scored a 100 Note Streak, and followed with a 200 Note Streak as the doll FC'ed the song as if he was playing Slow Ride in an Easy difficulty.

# The devil went down to Georgia  
He was looking for a soul to steal

He was in a bind 'cos he was behind  
and he was willin' to make a deal #

The singer was singing without any melody, really fast that Tails almost didn't hear what he said, except perhaps the part of 'looking for a soul to steal' that seemed to be very clear, considering the situation. Yes, perhaps Tails Doll is looking for a soul to steal, but this is Mystic Ruins, not Georgia. Having it crossing his mind, he snickered, much to Cosmo's fright, fearing that the doll perhaps has done something to him. Maybe?

The everlasting line of green-red chord was the pain on Tails' left hand as he strummed constantly to make his score bigger than Tails Doll, but the doll was almost at 300 Note Streak, without missing at all.

# When he came across this young man  
sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.

And the devil jumped open a hickory stump  
and said "Boy let me tell you what:"

"I guess you didn't know it,"  
"but I'm a fiddle player too"

"And if you'd care to take a dare,  
I'll make a bet with you" #

"Really?" asked Tails to the doll next to him. What came from the doll was just that giggle, with evil filling it. But it was a mistake as the doll lost his concentration, along with his streak just as he did.

"Very well, let's make the bet then…" Tails muttered.

The chords turned into several green notes with a little note variation on the end, pitch going up.

# "Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy"  
"But give the devil his due:"

"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul,"  
"'cos I think I'm better than you" #

"You're going to bet a golden guitar controller against my soul? No thanks, I got lots of money."

"Tails! Focus!" he heard Cosmo shouted from the other side of the room.

And the glare from the doll said it : No golden guitar controller or something like that. "Just as I thought…"

# The boy said: "My name's Johnny"  
"and it might be a sin"

"But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret,  
'cos I'm the best that's ever been"! #

"Way to go Johnny…" Tails muttered.

# Johnny you rosin up your bow  
and play your fiddle hard

'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia  
And the devil deals the card

And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul~! #

The intro section played again. And it seemed like Tails Doll was more concentrating.

# The devil opened up his case  
And he said : "I'll start this show"

A fire flew from his fingertips  
as he rosined up his bow.

And he pulled the bow across the string  
and it made an evil hiss

Then a band of demons joined in  
and it sounded something- like- this! #

Just before the last sentence ended, notes stopped coming at Tails. "What the?" But Tails Doll's twisted fretboard was full of notes. The doll played all the solo himself.

"That's a guitar, Tails Doll, not a fiddle" he commented, earning a look from the door that says something like, 'Obviously… Shut up'

The solo lasted for a minute or two. Then Tails get it: it's like a role play. Tails is going to play as Johnny while Tails Doll is going to play as the devil, which suits him…

As the solo was finished, Tails began concentrating like Tails Doll did

# When the devil finished, Johnny said:  
"Well, you're a pretty good ol'- son"

"But sit down in that chair, right there"  
"and let me show you how it's done"! #

"Yes, let me show you how it's actually done." Tails said. Knowing that his solo would last without interval, more or less, he waited to do activate the star power. First he sing a bit with the song.

# Fire on the mountain, run boys run~  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun

Chicken in the bread pan, pickin out dough!  
"Granny, does your dog bite?""No, chi-ld, no…" #

With the solo done, Tails played the longest solo he ever did, managing to FC it, remembering that if he lose, his soul will be Tails Doll's maybe if his guessing is right. He enjoyed the solo as his fingers danced across the fret buttons. His streak was increasing as the time went.

As a pause came, he was already prepared for the chords, which was followed by several notes that goes fast each seconds. As the solo was done, his score was already far from Tails Doll's who now had his head down in disappointment.

# The devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat.

He laid that golden fiddle  
on the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said: "Devil just come on back"  
"if you ever want to try again"

'cause I told you once, you son of a gun.  
I'm the best there's ever been! #

"Whoo yeah!" Tails exclaimed.

# And he played fire on the mountain, run boys run~  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun

Chicken in the bread pan, now they're pickin out dough!  
"Granny, does your dog bite?""No, chi-ld, no…" #

The song played again for awhile and ended with a chord.

/Player One Rocks!\

Tails quickly noticed that Tails Doll was already gone, with the guitar controller on the floor where he had been floating on. Tails then looked down at his feet, much to Cosmo's confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering if Tails Doll is going to leave us something…"

Then he found a note just under his shoes. Tails read the note, which was written :

_Next time we face off again,  
We'll just feel the sunshine instead…_

_TD_

_PS : If you lose, your soul stays yours, maybe… ^^_

"'Maybe'? Yeah right…" said Tails. Suddenly Cosmo hugged him, crying on his shoulder, "Hey hey!"

"I was afraid that your soul is going to be gone…"

"Don't worry, I'm your Guitar Hero, aren't I?"

**A/N : Yes, that's it. If I found or still want to do Can You Feel The Sunshine, TD might appear again. :p**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next gig : Sweet Child o' Mine**

**But I kinda have to go to my white battery-less netbook, not saying that this one I used has good battery too…**


	9. Imagining your Child?

**A/N : It seems that Shadow's Party Girl 96 likes the songs by Guns N' Roses…**

**Okay, here comes the next gig!**

**Disclaimer : I don't think… no, I absolutely don't own anything I don't own.**

**Chapter 9 : Imagining Your Child?**

The Fox-boy's lab is a mess…

That's what Silver was thinking when he entered Levinski's basement. Unlike his Twin-tailed brother's tidy and neat lab, Levinski's was really poor, although the techs could match Tails' or even Eggman. He just didn't decorate the labs with probably some fine painting, just cement smoothed down to prevent accident scratches from the sharp stones. Levinski did the functionality and safety more than the looks.

Still, he could just give it some color or something.

Of course there's no awful stench inside the room. Although doesn't look tidy, the lab IS tidy in a manner of speaking. Just… it's not beautiful.

Then again, a lab's function is not to be beautiful.

So here he was, along with the fox himself. They were sitting on a sofa watching 2 purple cats choosing a song for a Pro-Face off play. It seemed like Blaze didn't like any of the songs.

"Slow Ride?"

"Too easy."

"One?"

"Too Hard"

"My Name is Jonas?"

"Your name is not Jonas"

Starlight rolled her eyes at the ridiculous response.

"Cult of Personality?"

"Nah…"

"Through the Fire and Flames?"

"Hell no!"

"Impulse?"

"There's no lyric for that."

"Okay! Sweet Child o' Mine, period!"

"Isn't that Guitar Hero II's song?" asked Blaze.

"Well, we downloaded the song from the net"

Okay,then. By the way, do you happen to have any child? You seem to like this song."

"WHAT?" Starlight's face turned red.

"Hey, I'm just joking… are we going to play or not?"

"Right." said Starlight, adjusting her controller.

**Starlight || Blaze – **_**Sweet Child O' Mine**_** by **_**Guns N' Roses**_

Both feline prepared for the incoming notes as their fretboards landed on the screen. The song started with instrumental intro. As her star power was ready Starlight quickly activated it to double her scores.

As the intro came to an end, another star power notes appeared again and this time Starlight played her whammy to fill her star power, resulting it to be ready again. Blaze was dumbfounded as the purple feline activated one more Star Power, her score was far behind now.

# She's got a smile~.  
It seems- to me

Reminds me of childhood- memories

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky~ #

It was now hold chords. Blaze tried to catch up with her whammy played. Unfortunately, Star's whammy was played faster.

# Now and- then- when I see her face  
She takes me away to that- special place

And if I'd stare- too- long  
I'd probably break down and cry #

The short chorus started to play, though actually was same as the intro.

# O~h, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine…

O~h, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine…#

Starlight almost reached the Star Power limit. Blaze quickly used the opportunity to catch up by activating her Star Power, a long one as she hadn't used it yet.

The notes were filled with holds, in which both felines used their whammy to get the higher score.

# She's got eyes~ of the bluest skies  
As if they- thought of rain

I hate to look into- those eyes~  
I see an ounce~ of pain #

The notes were almost all the same, making it easy to hit as there was no fast hammer on.

# Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thun-der and the- ra-in  
To quickly pass me by

O~h, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine…

O~h, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love o' mine…#

There was a different pattern, all holds. The notes were more complicated as there were some zig-zags and hammer ons. Blaze started to miss some.

# Ooh! Oh, oh, oh yeah~

Oh, whoa, whoa whoa!  
Sweet child o' mine…

Oh, whoa, whoa whoa  
Sweet love o' mine… #

The chorus then went back to the last one.

# Oh- whoa- whoa- whoa, whoa-  
Sweet child o' mine…

Oh yeah!  
oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love o' mine… #

The song entered some easy solo for the guitar. As Blaze acquired her new Star Power, she quickly activated it. But much to her dismay, the horde of notes coming was full of the Hammer ons, complex ones. She quickly lost her multiplier again whereas Starlight continued to FC-ed the song and looked like he was going to FC them.

As the song was turned to silence, Blaze let her guard down, thinking it was over.

It wasn't.

Just as she was about to lie down, some red notes appeared. "Wait, not over yet?" Blaze exclaimed as she was almost failed to strum the note, almost.

# (Where do we go)  
(Where do we go) now

Where do we go~?  
Ooo, Where do we go now?

It was repeated over and over again, the lyrics, making Starlight and Blaze a bit bored with it as the singer sang the same phrase again and again, only with small alteration between one and another.

# Ow! Where do we go~?

Oh, sweet child  
Where do we go now? #

The notes turned into zig-zag pattern

# Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay  
Where do we go now?

A~h, Where do we go?  
O~h, Where do we go now?

A~h, Where do we go~~~?

Oh! Where do we go now?

Where do we go?  
O~h aw~, Where do we go now?

No, no, no, no, no, no! (**A/N : Seriously, I thought he said 'aw aw aw aw aw aw'. Almost wrote it before checking lyrics. :p**)

Sweet chi-i-ld  
Swee~t chi~~~~ld of mi~~~~ne! #

/Player One Rocks!\

The victorious feline jumped up, raising her fist while the defeated was sulking with her guitar controller on her lap.

"Don't worry, Blaze. You're good for a starter" said Silver, "I mean, I couldn't play as good as you are. You almost FC'ed it."

"Yeah, thanks Silver."

Meanwhile, Starlight received a hug from Levinski. "I know you can do it, Star!"

"Thanks! That song's good, but the intro needs to be harder."

"Hey, don't get cocky. By the way, were you imagining your child?"

"W-what? I'm not even married yet! How can I imagine my Nata-"

"Oooh busted."

"H-hey!"

"Just kidding, how 'bout you and me on BYOB?"

"Oh, no!" suddenly a voice said from behind, "That would be OUR play!"

**A/N : As always, I hear and read the lyrics, so you'll expect those 'whoa!' or 'aw!' or 'ay!'. I do try to count them as EXACT as possible. You know, I was, or am in the Science division of High School (yeah, actually I was on the planned-to-be-international group, so actually there's only Science division, but those other guys want Social one.) and I was called as 'walking calculator'. I love Math (XD) and hate to study the ones that need to be memorized such as Biology. I mean, I'm got a terrible memory sometimes.**

**As you might've expected, our next song is Bring Your Own Bombs, but more popular with the name of 'BYOB'. Expect hilarious 'singing'. XD I think it's already a bit hilarious though even with normal singing. **

**Don't spoil the surprise, Alexandra the Leopard. Also, if you have accessed the youtube link, don't tell anyone yet, Shadow's Party Girl 96.**

**Levinski : I'm sooo gonna ruin the song. They didn't let me play inside my own home.**

**I thought you were angry about this.**

**Levinski : Just changed my mind.**

**Starlight : Oooh, I wanna hear you sing.**

**Levinski : Okay, just… don't count this as 'singing' okay?**

**Review please!**

**Now, onward to the bed!**


	10. WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

**A/N : At last, BYOB!**

**Okay, duskzilla, I haven't found the gameplay video to help me yet, but your song comes next.**

**Screams (or those which was supposed to be screams) will be bolded, all capital. And lyrics are written on how Lev sings it, not the actual one. If you want to see, google or search on some places like A-Z Lyrics.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything I don't own. Some ideas are based from the youtube video I watched, some also from Alexandra the Leopard's experiences.**

**Chapter 10 : WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR? (A/N again : This is how the singer sing : scream!)**

All four mobians turned to the source of the voice. They then saw a green eagle and another avian-like Mobian, resembling the legendary Phoenix, only the with blue feathers instead of orange or red.

"Okay, what the hell, Gaspar?" asked Levinski to the eagle, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, Lev. Did you forget that you allowed us to play Guitar Hero here?"

Levinski thought for a moment, it then hit him.

Flashback

_Gaspar and Levinski were walking on the streets, "Hey, Lev. Can I come over your house tomorrow? I want to face off with Michelle. You know, that Phoenix I like to hang out with."_

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever." the Fox said as he drank the vodka bottle he held, some spraying Gaspar's black t-shirt._

End of Flashback

It was true he almost couldn't get drunk, but sometimes he didn't pay attention when drinking.

"Okay, look. I didn't mean what I said, Gaspar. I didn't listen."

"Promise is a promise, no back down."

"Damnit, okay. But can I sing?"

"We're going to play BYOB." said Michelle.

"I thought you were going to do Livin' on a Prayer. I mean, your middle names were written all over the verse.

# Tommy used to work on the do-cks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck

So tough~  
It's tough~

Gina works the Diner all day~!  
Working for her man  
She brings home her pay

For love~  
Hmm, for love~# "

"Stop that, we're going to do BYOB, but if you can't sing it…"

"Don't worry, I can sing it." but inside his head, Levinski thought, '_I'm sooo going to ruin the song_'

**Gaspar || Michelle - **_**BYOB**_** by **_**System of a Down**_

Levinski set the settings, some of which was unknown to the others. As the fox was finished, he selected BYOB and played it.

As the song started, 2 fretboards landed on the screen and strangely, a note highway also appeared on the top. Everyone stared at the fox, "What? I want my voice to be clear to the others" he spoke as he took the mic.

# _Testing, testing_ #

"Stop that!" snapped Michelle, sending a fireball at Levinski's pants, which the fox reflected to the ground with a swipe of wind.

The guitar then started as both eagle and phoenix played the Guitar rapidly. The notes were all hit perfectly with no miss or overstrum, although the pattern was a red snake with several holes replaced by other notes.

# **YO!**

[Free form]  
_Bam bam_ _bam bam bam bam bam bam bam, bam, bam, bam!  
Bam bam_ _bam bam bam bam ^%$ dam dam, #, dam, %!  
_[End of Freeform = Score : 5020 *10 : 50200] #

"What the fu..?" said Gaspar, still managing to hit his notes and swung his curly hair with his head. Both Eagle and Phoenix stared at the fox, somehow managing to score such ludicrous points with random voices. Of course, as vocalist, he wouldn't be able to keep up with the guitars soon enough.

Michelle and Gaspar had to hold their laugh as Levinski 'screamed' in ultra high pitch voice.

# **WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?** #

Being spoken lyrics, it gave him an excellent score, much to everyone's disbelief.

Anyway enough with the vocalist. Due to Levinski's funny singing, Gaspar missed a chord as the green note rampage paused. Michelle overstrummed, cannot hold her laugh.

# Barbarisms by Barbara  
With pointed heels~

Victorious, victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals~! #

Blaze stared at the fox who seemed to happily ruin the song, shaking her head, then turning to Starlight, "Your man has a… beautiful… voice"

"You don't have to lie. He's just trying to make the song sounded more… epic." said Starlight.

"If that can be called 'epic' that is" Silver added.

# Marching forward hypocritic and hypnotic computers!  
You depend on ou-r protection!  
Yet you feed us fries- from- the tablecloth! #

Everyone stared more at Levinski, "I'm sorry" said Gaspar then, "But 'you feed us _FRIES_ from the tablecloth'?"

# _Sorry, I meant to say 'lies'_ #

"Get that mic off your mouth, commie!" snapped Michelle.

"Oh, you're so going to regret that…" said Grass as he pulled back the mic a bit and back on again.

# La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-  
BEEEEEP! #

"HEY!" both avian Mobians shouted, both missed and lost their multipliers. Starlight facepalmed, but also giggled at the sight of the fox struggling to make the song worse than ever. At least, the lyrics…

The guitar was now more settled, and Levinski seemed to have no idea of what he should do here, as there was no space for pitch alteration.

# E-verybody's- go-ing to- the par-ty have- a real- good- ti-me…  
Dan-cing in- the de-sert, blow-in' up- the- sun-shine… #

As the song progressed, it became vicious again on the guitar side. Michelle activated her Star Power there.

# Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth!  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing our attentio~n! #

At first, Gaspar thought that Levinski would finally sang normally, at least until he started his high-pitched moments again on the scream parts, leading him to miss a red note.

# Hangar's sitting dripped in oil  
Crying : '**FREEDO~M!**'

Handed in obsoletion!  
Still you feed us lies- from- the tablecloth! #

The guitars were taken to the quiet part again. Well, not that quiet of course. Gaspar activated his Star Power to catch up with Michelle. The meter was now on his side, and would've gone far if the fox didn't fool around.

# La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la-  
BEEEEEP! *Thunk!* *Thunk!* #

Michelle cursed, almost burning her controller as the Russian-accented fox 'BEEP'-ed again.

Gaspar didn't actually mind as he was already far enough from Michelle as the Phoenix tried to catch up, accompanied by Levinski's singing, which still sounded normal now.

# E-verybody's- go-ing to- the par-ty have- a real- good- ti-me…  
Dan-cing in- the de-sert, blow-in' up- the- sun-shine… #

As the guitar stayed same, Levinski raised the pitch several

# E-verybody's- go-ing to- the par-ty have- a real- good- ti-me…  
Dan-cing in- the de-sert, blow-in' up- the- sun-shine… #

Several seconds later, the spoken scream lyrics came, Michelle and Gaspar were already preparing themselves, considering them ready to concentrate.

Unfortunately, it was easier thought than done.

# **BLLLAST OFFF!  
IT'S PARTY TIME!**

**AND WE DON'T LIVE IN A FACIST NATION!** #

"Unless if you count Robotropolis as 'facist nation'." said Blaze.

"First, we're in Green Hill. Second, how could Robotropolis be a facist nation?" replied Starlight, "I mean yeah the people unquestioningly obeyed and adored Eggman, but that was because they were robots."

"Right… so we really don't live in a facist nation…"

# **BLLLAST OFFF!  
IT'S PARTY TIME!**

**AND WHERE THE **_**BEEP**_**ARE **YOU~?#

Now that was just too much. Levinski added the censor beep himself as Guitar Hero only made the curse vanished without censor sound. The fact that Levinski's beeping sound was almost like the real one only made Gaspar and Michelle missing notes on the vicious patterns.

And as the song continued, it didn't help…

**# **WHERE- THE _BEEP- _ARE YOU~?

WHERE- THE _BEEP- _ARE YOU~?

WHY DON'T PRESIDENTS FIGHT THE WAR?  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY DON'T PRESIDENTS FIGHT THE WAR?  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR? **#

The song was ended with Levinski's high pitched scream, only making the 3 audiences burst out laughing while the guitarist tried their best to concentrate, but ears aren't like eyes.

# Kneeling roses disappearing into Moses' dry mouth!  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing our attentio~n!

Hangar's sitting dripped in oil  
Crying : '**FREEDO~M!**'

Handed in obsoletion!  
Still you feed us lies- from- the tablecloth! #

The vicious parts were passed again. Michelle was now leading the score, 50000 scores from Gaspar. The eagle tried to catch up again using star power. Soon he was able get 40000 scores, while Michelle got 10000.

# E-verybody's- go-ing to- the par-ty have- a real- good- ti-me…  
Dan-cing in- the de-sert, blow-in' up- the- sun-shine…

E-verybody's- go-ing to- the par-ty have- a real- good- ti-me…  
Dan-cing in- the de-sert, blow-in' up- the- sun- #

But before the verse was finished, the last chorus showed up along with the vicious guitar patterns filled with chords and snakes.

**# **WHERE- THE _BEEP- _ARE YOU~?

WHERE- THE _BEEP- _ARE YOU~?

WHY DON'T PRESIDENTS FIGHT THE WAR?  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY DON'T PRESIDENTS FIGHT THE WAR?  
WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR? #

Levinski then had to pause a bit as the guitars made the small snakes that descended.

# WHY- DO- THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY- DO- THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

WHY- DO- THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?

THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!

THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR! #

The song then ended, with the announcement of /Player Two Rocks!\, with Michelle leading only 100 scores away from Gaspar.

"This is all your fault, Annie…" he spoke.

"You're the one pleading…"

Michelle adjusted her black leather corsety. "Well, that was fun… You were good too, Gaspar."

"Thanks, Michelle."

"But not good enough!"

The eagle groaned at response. Everyone soon laughed at each other.

**A/N : I've listed the next songs on the bottom of my profile. If you want to see, just go for it.**

**Review, please!**


	11. Home, Sweet Home Ala I mean Mobius

**A/N : After a brief moment of silence in the rock world of Mobius (WTF?) the Mobians are back with more epic song, now requested by duskzilla!**

**BTW, since I haven't (and probably, due to lack of proper platform, can't) I can only do normal Sonic. So, sorry about that. I can't send any PM to warn you about it, because you're an anonymous reviewer.**

**But I'll try Shads vs. Mephy**

**Here goes…**

**Disclaimer : I own neither the games nor the songs. I do own my OCs. Eclipse is owned by duskzilla.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Home, Sweet Home Ala- I mean Mobius**

Sonic couldn't believe he had just lost from his twin-tailed best friend on the game. He could've sworn Tails totally Full Combo-ed the long solo section.

"Well, I played the song before with Tails Doll" said the fox.

The Devil Went Down To Georgia, probably one of the hardest song, even almost as hard as Through the Fire and Flames, Sonic couldn't believe Tails' skills suddenly surpassed his in just one day…

"Well, at least I'm gonna beat Eclipse."

Just then, a white furred hedgehog came inside the workshop. He had his own guitar controller on his back. "You're gonna beat who, now?" he challenged.

"You." Sonic answered.

"Ha. Good luck with that."

"Okay, you two. Happy rocking, and try not to break anything mine." Said Tails, eyeing at Eclipse's dark red spiked shoes.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna kick your ornaments randomly, Tails…"

"Uh-huh. Sure…"

Cosmo approached Tails, with 2 popcorn bags, one on each hand. Cosmo gave Tails one of the bag and sat on the sofa. Tails quickly joined her as Eclipse and Sonic selected the song to play.

"I guess someone already booked a gig."

Levinski appeared on the doorstep along with Starlight. Tails was delighted to see his brother coming over, but suddenly remembered their deal, "Oh, sorry. I forgot to tell you that Sonic and Eclipse are…"

"Don't worry about it. At least we're gonna enjoy the show, right Star?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Starlight, she turned to Cosmo "By the way, can you share the popcorns?"

"Well, of course" the Seedrian answered.

**Sonic || Eclipse – **_**Sweet Home Alabama(live)**_** by **_**Lynyrd Skynyrd**_

"Ready to lose, werehog?" said Sonic.

"You were a werehog yourself, Sonic" replied Eclipse.

The song started in a small easy pattern that changes as the time went. It ended with a zig-zag hammer on, followed with hold notes and went back to the intro pattern. They got an early Star Power on the in-between notes. The pattern continued as the verse came.

# Bi-g whe-els keep on- turn-in'  
Carry me ho-me to see my- kin

Singin' so-ngs about the south-land  
I miss Alaba-ma my once again, and I think it's a sin #

The pattern became a bit different as the chords end every hammer ons part. It didn't last though, as the pattern changed back to normal when the second part of the verse came.

# Well, I heard mister Yo-ung sing- about- her  
Well, I heard old Ne-il put- her down

Well, I hope Neil Yo-ung will- remem-ber  
A south-ern man don't need him aro-und anymore #

The pattern was more chordy. Sonic and Eclipse missed some notes as they tried to adapt with the changes,

# Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Where- the skies- are- so blue

Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Lord I'm coming ho-me to you #

The pattern changed a lot more. Eclipse wasn't able to adapt as soon as Sonic did. His scores were left behind soon enough.

# In Birming- ham- they love- the governor  
Boo- boo- boo- Now we all did- what we could do

Now Watergate does not bo-ther- me  
Does your conscience bo-ther you?  
Tell the truth #

As the chorus came back, Eclipse was left even further behind,

# Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Where- the skies- are- so blue

Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Lord I'm coming ho-me to you

Here I come…  
Alabama… #

Eclipse used his Star Power to catch up and left Sonic behind in several seconds. "Damnit Eclipse!" Sonic cursed, "Alright, I'm gonna catch up with you and leave you faaaaaar away. You'll see!"

Sonic soon found it easier said than done though, as the note suddenly became a bunch of full hammer on zig-zags

# There is good people in Alabama  
Let Mister Young know it too #

Eclipse missed the note as the zig zag stopped into a constant yellow-blue-orange hammer ons. Sonic on the other hand was able to keep up with the pattern, but strangely not when the zig-zags turned to single note strumming that changed pitch over time. It then stopped on blue, where the period of strumming became longer.

# Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h.  
Alabama! #

The note became zig-zag again… thunks were heard as both hedgehogs missed.

# Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h.  
Alabama!

Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h.  
Alabama!

Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h.  
Alabama! #

At that point, where Eclipse missed the Star Power, Sonic hit it all and quickly activated the star power on the full awkward hammer ons

# Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h, Aaaaaaa~h.  
Alabama! #

The guitar then turned to the chordy bridge between verse and chorus. It reverted back to the non-chordy though.

# Now muscle shoals- has got the swamp-ers  
And they been known- to pick a song or two

Yes, they do!

But Lord they get me off- so- much  
They pick me up when I'm fee-lin' blue  
now how 'bout you? #

Sonic and Eclipse now had a close scores. The chorus came back again.

# Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Where- the skies- are- so blue

Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Lord I'm coming ho-me to you

One more baby… #

Eclipse was caught by surprise as suddenly a three note chord appeared, and Sonic overstrummed, causing him to lose the hold and the multiplier.

# Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Oh, sweet home baby…

Where- the skies- are- so blue  
And the governor's true…

Swe-et ho-me A-laba-ma  
Lo-rd, yeah…

Lord I'm coming ho-me to you  
Whoo!  
Yeah… yeah… #

The fretboards were soon flooded with chords and some singles in-between. Eclipse almost missed the notes, but managed to not missing them.

As the song progressed, the bridge came back, and the hedgehogs were more ease scoring the song.

# Come on oakey…  
Meet Atlanta #

Suddenly, a pair of three note chords came, almost missed. Hammer ons came next as the hedgehogs tried their best to adapt. Several strum errors were sounded, and a snicker was heard from the back, only to make the mistakes worse.

The solo keeps going on and on and on and on, causing fingers to grow sore as the frets were pushed and the strums were almost abandoned.

# Hold it! #

Since the strum buttons were almost abandoned, as said before, the hedgehogs missed the three chord.

# Oooooooooo~h!  
Sweet Alabama-!  
I've done all I could do for yoooouuu~ #

The notes were unusually transformed into three chord fast strums, resting the fret fingers and forcing the strum hands to do their best not to miss any note, or overstrumming.

As the song over, the hedgehogs fell down, exhausted as they held their right, sore hands.

/Player Two Rocks!\

"I won…" said Eclipse.

"Wow, I guess I'm out of season now…" Sonic muttered, "Very well, I'll beat you all up next time! I guarantee! One question though…"

"And what would that be?"

"Where exactly is Alabama?"

Eclipse looked at the blue hedgehog, "The hell kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we should dub it into something like 'Sweet Home Mobius'"

"Not 'Sweet Home Green Hill?'"

There was a silence for a little bit, until Levinski interrupted, "Oookay! What's the next song? I wanna play!"

* * *

**A/N : Alright, next song is Open Your Heart. And the next song after that is… try searching on the bottom of my profile…**

**Duskzilla, if you want your character to stay there for awhile, you can ask.**

**REVIEW OR ROCK 'N ROLL WILL DIE IN MOBIUS! XD**


	12. Open Your Heart, in This Open War!

**A/N : Alright! It's me, Hande! Back with another requested song! Hope you enjoy!**

**This is more like a player overload mode. The most possible thing you can do is 4 player free-for-all.**

**By the way, the next song won't be Can You Feel The Sunshine. It'll be the next self-request. Yes, I'll postpone the devilish Through The Fire and Flames play (no offense, DragonForce if you somehow read this…)**

**Except if any of you requested this song, which had a helluva note chart. I kinda got the hang of it now, although the zig-zags were still impossible for me. Also, little FYI, I have this song as an alarm. So on every morning, DragonForce is ready to wake me up. LOL**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own.**

**Chapter 12 : Open Your Heart, In This Open War!**

Levinski rose up from his seat, taking a wireless guitar controller of his own. Starlight also got up, with her own controller.

"Hey, why don't we all play? Seeing that we all got our own guitar controller?" suggested Eclipse.

"Except me…" said Sonic.

"Oh, don't worry Sonic. I got lots of Guitar Hero controllers for everyone." said Tails, "I think I still have 4 more. You know, I collect them in case one of us smashed it, or broke it. You know that happens…"

"Don't remind me." said Levinski, "Didn't I tell you that the intense strum on Through the Fire and Flames can break your already-so-fragile controller? Not my fault that you got electrified on the solo. You were unconscious for the whole day in my bed, for getting electrified, and for playing the song with hyperspeed mode 10 times in a row. You were nose-bleeding for a week that I have to get you out of any hard metal song for 3 we…"

"Aw, ok, cut it out, big bro. Shall we have a match?"

"You're on."

Tails nodded and walked to the box on the corner. He opened it and took three guitar controllers. He distributed it to Cosmo, Sonic and finally himself.

"Now, wait just a second…" said Sonic, "I thought it was only possible for 4 players play."

"Did you forget that I'm a programmer, Sonic?" said Levinski, "I can crack the code up, no matter how encrypted it is, with some exception of course."

"Rrrrright, one of this days, you're gonna make the entire world play a same game together"

"Er… people already done that. Remember MMORPG?"

"Okay, so 6 people. What about the visual? The screen's not big enough." Said Eclipse.

"Tails, do you have a screen big enough for all of us?" asked Cosmo.

"I can always tear up one from Blue Typhoon." Said Tails.

"But that's your ship!"

"So? I can put it back when it's done." With that, Tails went to the basement, going to Blue Typhoon.

The door was then opened, and Gaspar walked in the lab. "Hey, Lev! Didn't you promise that we're going to… what's going on here?" he spoke as he saw all the people had a guitar controller each person, and looked like they were all going to play. "5 players?"

"Yea… six, actually. Tails is getting a huge screen for us."

"Make that…" Gaspar pulled out his own controller, "SEVEN! If it's possible"

"Why, of course it is." Said Levinski, "Let's see if you can survive."

Just as Levinski spoke it, his twin brother came, with a huge screen put on a trolley. He then placed it on the edge of the room so everyone could see it. "Alright, what song?"

"I think I want this song…" said Sonic, as he selected 'Open Your Heart', "I played this song before and it reminded me of my fight with Perfect Chaos."

**Sonic || Tails || Cosmo || Eclipse || Gaspar || Starlight || Levinski – **_**Open Your Heart **_**by **_**Crush40**_**.**

The fretboards were lined up in a row. The guitarists on the screen were covering the stage. Some were on random places, even floating outside the stage, clipping with the crowd models. Everyone turned at Levinski, tilting their heads, "What? I'm not concerning about the looks…"

"Yea, but you can always get the coordinates right…" said Tails.

Everyone quickly dismissed the anomaly of the guitarists, as the notes came to sight. The song started with a staccato hammer ons, finished with hold chords.

The song was followed by melodious single note-chords. Another anomaly, although this wasn't Levinski's fault, occurred, as the drummer DIDN'T play at all, even with the drums going on. Usually even on custom songs, he was supposed to play, but not here.

"Eh, don't mind him, guys." Said Sonic as he continued building up his note streak, "The singer was singing void on single play. He sang earlier than the verse"

Since it was multi-play, the vocalist wasn't shown, but the image of it came to everyone's mind, that some thunks were heard from every side, except Sonic's. "HEY, you cheated!" accused Eclipse.

"Well, not my fault. I'm just telling you my experience." replied Sonic with a cocky grin of his.

As the verse came, the pattern was slightly changed, although the single-chord transition still retained a bit. The verse then came.

# Thunde-r, rain, and lightning  
Dange-r, water rising

Clamo-r, sirens wailing  
It's such a ba-d si-gn #

Tails started to crouch down for better balance. It kept him stable for a while as he regained his 4x multiplier.

# Shado-ws, dark creatures  
Steel clo-uds floating in the air

People- run for shel-ter  
What's gonna ha-ppen to us? #

The chords died down a bit, although the end of every sub-pattern was still chords.

# All the steps we take  
all the moves we make  
a-ll the- pain at stake

I see the chaos for everyone  
who are we?  
What can we do? #

Sonic's strum became more intense, and Tails began to worry about Sonic suffering the same fate as him.

# You and I are same in the way that  
we have our own styles that we won't change

Yours is filled with evil and mine is not  
There is no way I can lose~! #

The pattern changed, to a green-chord ones. Cosmo almost missed one, but managed to keep her scores. She took the chance to use the star power she had.

# Can't ho-ld on mu-ch long-er  
But I will ne-ver let go!

I kno-w it's a one- wa-y tra-ck  
Tell me now how lo-ng this'll last! #

The song continued, and Sonic was on the lead, followed by Cosmo. It was really strange for her to be the second leader, when Tails was on the fifth place.

# I'm not gonn-a think this way-  
Nor will I cou-nt on others!

Close my eyes and fee-l it burn  
Now I see what I- gotta do!

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! #

The pattern changed back to the melodious transitions, ended with half-staccato chords. Gaspar tried his best to steal the second position, which he successfully did by Star Power.

# Ancie-nt cities blazing  
Shado-ws keep attacking

Little- children crying  
confusion, hope-less anger #

Eclipse activated his star power, just in time when Gaspar missed while Sonic was still leading flawlessly.

# I don't know what it can be but you drive- me- cra-zy  
All your cunning tricks make me sick.

You won't have it your own way~! #

Starlight just had her 100 note-streak, while Levinski just lost his streak on the 150th note.

# Can't ho-ld on mu-ch long-er  
But I will ne-ver let go!

I kno-w it's a one- wa-y tra-ck  
Tell me now how lo-ng this'll last! #

Tails somehow managed to fly with his namesakes, probably due to taking the song to his heart too deep.

# I'm not gonn-a think this way-  
Nor will I cou-nt on others!

Close my eyes and fee-l it burn  
Now I see what I- gotta do!

Open yo-ur heart, and you will- see~! #

The last word was more like 'say' than 'see'. Anyway, the solo began with repeated strum, then hold hammer ons, which was easy. But just as the players, except for Sonic, thought the solo was going to be easy as pie, the challenge came as repeated hammer ons came, and rose up as the solo progressed.

Several players made some stunts to express how hard they were trying to play the solo. Tails was upside down playing his guitar on the air. Sonic was holding his guitar like a soldier firing cannon, with helluva speed, of course. Eclipse rose his feet up in the air with high energy as he tapped the frets, almost kicking the nearby furniture away with his shoes. Starlight was vocalizing the solo perfectly as she played, Cosmo was spinning in place every three notes, which was the repetition of the hammer ons, Gaspar was shuffling while playing his guitar on his back, able to tap the frets without even glancing and keep it from breaking as he pressed it on his back, Levinski was smashing his guitar on the air as he played, almost beat it up against the wall and the floor though.

But it was the only challenge as the repeated strums and easy hammer ons came back. Not a long time later, the vocal came again.

# I-f i-t wo-n't stop  
There will be no future for us

I-t's he-art's tied down by all the hate,  
gotta set him free~!

I kno-w it's a one- wa-y tra-ck  
Tell me now how lo-ng this'll last!

Close my eyes and fee-l it burn  
Now I see what I- gotta do!

Gotta open your heart, du-de! #

The regular chorus came again. Sonic was still on the lead. Next was Eclipse, then came Gaspar. Both Eclipse and Gaspar were neck to neck as their scores were close. They now raced for the Star Power.

Strangely, Tails and Cosmo now had the exact same score, as well as Levinski and Starlight. Their multipliers were also the same. Tails'/Cosmo's were a tad lower than Levinski's/Starlight's though.

# Can't ho-ld on mu-ch long-er  
But I will ne-ver let go!

I kno-w it's a one- wa-y tra-ck  
Tell me now how lo-ng this'll last!

I'm not gonn-a think this way-  
Nor will I cou-nt on others!

Close my eyes and fee-l it burn  
Now I see what I- gotta do!

Open your heart, it's gonna be alri~ght!

YEAH! #

The song was coming to an end. Everyone was racing for the highest place as they were all very close to each other now.

# Open your heart!

Open you heart!

Yeah… yea-ee-ahah… #

/Player One Rocks!\

The scores were soon listed on the page in a few minutes as Sonic's guitarist avatar cheered while others were angered, or saddened or… whatever… It wasn't that bad on the real players though.

Sonic – 376264 ***** 100%. 1064 Note Streak

Gaspar – 365996 ***** 100%. 787 Note Streak

Eclipse – 365390 ***** 94%. 668 Note Streak

Levinski – 354035 ***** 92 %. 706 Note Streak

Starlight – 354035 *****93%. 870 Note Streak

Tails – 353969 ***** 91 %. 706 Note Streak

Cosmo – 353969 ***** 100%. 430 Note Streak

It was good to know that everyone seemed to have 5 stars. Cosmo earned a stare from Tails, who just read how much Cosmo hit the notes.

"You hit all the notes, Cosmo?"

"Overstrummed here and there, but I think so."

Levinski tapped on Starlight's shoulder, "You actually did better than me, Star. You only lack on the star powers"

"Thanks, Grass…"

Meanwhile, Gaspar was cheering at his second place, "Woohoo! I got the second!"

"I guess your victory at Sweet Home Alabama is short-lived, Eclipse…" said Sonic.

"Yea, were you messing with me?"

"Nah, I was just not used to the song. Too quiet."

"Perhaps there is a reason why this is called Guitar Hero, not Rock Hero." Joked Eclipse.

"Well, there's Rock Band, right? Similar to Guitar Hero, perhaps you want to beat me there?"

"Nah, I'm not used to bars. I'm more used to circular gems."

**A/N : Another song has been finished!**

**And it looks like Sonic just FC'ed the song. :p I'm merely putting up random numbers because I'm not that good on predicting the scores. I don't even have the chart, only referencing to a video of the song's gameplay on Guitar Hero. But if you see that some players seem to beat others on percents and streaks, remember that sometimes streaks can be lost. That, and Star Powers play quite a role.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Through The Fire and The Flames

**A/N : Alright. This is the next song. And this is one helluva song! At least in Guitar Hero it is.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except this story and my characters**

**Chapter 13 : Through the Fire and the Flames, We Carry On!**

Tails' Lab was once again crowded, as if there was something big going on. Well, if you call playing Guitar Hero big thing. But that wasn't actually the main reason why people gathered in the lab.

It was actually the song.

Tails had set up the screens and the controllers. He wasn't going to be the one playing it though. He was actually glad that he wasn't his brother.

The players were getting prepared for the song. Eclipse was testing his guitar controller. Molly was practicing her drumming skills. Starlight was memorizing the lyrics and pitches of the song. Levinski was tapping his strum buttons as fast as he could to practice the snakes.

Tails then leaned from the nearest wall, "Guys, the crowd is waiting"

"About time!" said Eclipse, "Let's rock the stage"

**Levinski [Guitar] - Eclipse [Bass] - Molly[Drum] - Starlight [Vocal] – **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by **_**DragonForce**_**.**

The stage was covered with cheers as the semi-fictional band came to stage. "You know, it now feels like the real thing." Said Molly

"Well, for me it's the real thing." Replied Starlight.

"Alright we gotta start now. And don't let the crowd down" said Eclipse, "This is one of the hardest songs"

The one-way holographic game screen was shown. The fretboards were shown, as well as the vocal highway.

The first section was full work for Levinski. A horde of notes came to sight, and they were all separated by green notes. The trick was simple, yet must be done flawlessly. By holding green notes, he tapped the other notes. He was glad this was Smash Hits, not Legend of Rock. In Legend of Rock, he must actually tapped it without any mistake, but since Smash Hits support the neck-slider system, he didn't have to strum on the section.

But damn it was really hard!

The others were resting. They only had one note every several seconds. Molly had freeform in-between her notes. She filled it with small cymbals.

Starlight soon had freeform as the second part of the section. She followed Levinski's guitar as the freeform with hums.

Soon the hammering was ended with fast zig-zags, followed by small snakes of notes that changed pitch over time. The common thing was that they were always separated by green note snakes. Levinski just held the green notes and press-release the other notes repeatedly, also strumming it as fast as he could.

Starlight hadn't started yet, but she had a hype section on the beginning of the part, helping the Rock 'o Meter. She just filled the Hype section by whooping.

Molly almost missed the notes, as the rhythms of the section were so hard to follow. She was able to follow up with the pedals though. Strangely enough she hadn't made the song drum-less at all.

Eclipse were the easiest after Starlight, as his notes were constant, at the beginning that is. After the pedals, the notes became small snakes and followed by 8 note of non-hammering diagonal pattern which ended with pedal.

The part repeated again, but this time ended the different way. Simpler but faster for Molly, similar for Eclipse, two note zig-zag on the end for Levinski, not much of a difference for Starlight, but her verse came next as the drums went to freeform.

# On a cold winter morning  
in the time before the light

In flames of death's eternal reign  
we ride towards the fight #

The instruments became more intense and vicious as the second part of the verse came, with the exception of Eclipse's bass part, which was constant. Levinski's guitar part wasn't that hard as it was mostly yellow snakes separated by several chords and higher notes, so he didn't have to pull off the yellow fret. The hardest part was played by Molly, who was trying to get the rhythm right, almost overbanging the drums.

# When the darkness has fallen down  
and the times were tough all ri-ight

The sound of e-vil laughter falls  
around the world tonight #

The finishing touch from drum and guitar was kinda hard, but Eclipse was having fun strumming the blue notes repeatedly in a quite long period, for the song that is. While Molly had to use two sticks to bang the drums and two feet to stomp on the pedal, Levinski had a chord zig-zag, and was only motivated by the existence of Star power Notes.

Speaking of Star Power, Starlight activated the star power of her mic soon enough.

# Fighting hard! Fighting on for the steel!  
Through the wastelands ever-mo-re!

The scattered souls- will feel the Hell bodies  
wasted on the shore! #

As the guitar part was a bit relaxed, Bass and Drums were filled with pedal rampage. Levinski was then faced with neck-slider zig-zags, while Eclipse was faced with blue snake.

# On the blackest plains- in Hell's domain  
We watch them as they go-o-o

In fire and pain- and once again  
we know~! #

It was then a full work of guitar, with neck slider similar to the trademarked intro pattern. The drum and bass fret board was empty for a while, until Levinski went to 2 hold chords then small chord zig zag and another hold chords. Eclipse's part was constant as always, and Molly's was still filled with red orange pedal bar pattern.

# So now we fly ever free-  
We're free before- the thunderstorm

On towards the wilderness  
our quest- car-ries on… #

After nailing the snakes for drum and guitar, and the non-hammer zig-zag for bass, the pattern was half-repeated.

# Far beyond- the sun-down  
Far beyond- the moon-light

Deep inside our hearts  
and all our so~uls! #

A brief moment of silence went for drums and bass, but the challenge was met by guitar, not really, just some diagonal neck-slider. Molly activated her Star Power to increase the scores.

# So far awa~y  
We wait- fo-r the da-ee-ay~!

For the lives- a-ll so wasted- and go-ne! #

Another rampage of pedal for drum, and red snake for Guitar. It was then followed by another neck-slider time for guitar and snakes for drum and bass. Eclipse almost literally destroyed his guitar on the strumming rampage, as well as Molly almost crushing the drums.

Of course if either of that happened, the show will be over before even half of the song was finished.

# We feel the pai-n of a life-time  
lost in a thou-sand days

Through the fire- and the flames  
We carry o-n! #

Levinski took over the melody as Starlight finished her first chorus, although she then joined with freeform section. Eclipse was, like the most of the time, strumming repeatedly on the constant notes. And Molly was still banging her drums like crazy.

The song was silenced as Levinski hit the highest note. Molly was filling the freeform with small cymbals again, quiet that it could only be heard when you really paid attention.

The verse came again, and the period of drum and guitar was longer than usual.

# As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky-y #

The funny thing was, as Starlight spoke 'lightning', Molly got a Star Power. If the song wasn't intense and vicious, she would've been laughing at the pattern now.

# They'll raise their hands to the heavens abo-ve  
with resentment in their eye-s #

After Levinski finished taking over with his neck slider, the verse pattern came back.

# Running back- through the mid-morning light!  
There's a burning in my heart

We're banished from a time, in a fallen land  
to a life beyond the stars. #

After the verse was coming to an end, the pedal rampage came to torture the feet of the bassist's and the drummer's.

# In your darkest dre-ams, see to believe-  
Our des-tiny, this ti-me #

The separation between the sections were a bit different, almost caught everyone off guard.

# And endlessly-, we'll all be free to-ni~ght! #

Levinski's neck slider was now falling down instead of rising up like before, but it was all the same for him.

# And on the wings- of- a dream  
So far- beyo-nd re-ality

All alone in desperation  
Now the time has gone

Lost inside, you'll- never find  
Lost withi-n my own mind

Day after day this misery must go o~n! #

The rest was practically the same, so everyone wasn't having much of a trouble, other than trying to keep their multiplier in the ludicrously charted song.

# So far awa~y  
We wait- fo-r the da-ee-ay~!

For the lives- a-ll so wasted- and go-ne!

We feel the pai-n of a life-time  
lost in a thou-sand days

Through the fire- and the flames  
We carry o-n! #

Although the next snake had some differences, as the hold note was a bit cut on the guitar, everyone was still keeping their multiplier to its topmost point.

The post-chorus solo was kinda different, but the basics were the same. It was a bit longer, and kinda hurt the hands, and legs for drums.

As the song was silenced again, Molly decided not to fill up the freeform, until the notes came to Eclipse and Levinski. She then quietly banged the drum, as the song was still silence.

# Whoa-oo-oo…

Whoa-oo-oo!

Whoa-oo-aa-oo-oo… #

Although the sudden tight note in the second part almost caught Eclipse and Levinski off guard, they were still able to keep the multiplier and the already-so-high band note streak.

The challenge was then met by Levinski, as he had a zig-zag neck slider

# Whoa-oo-oo…

Whoa-oo-oo!

Whoa-oo-aa-aa-oo… #

The trademarked slider came for Levinski again. Then it was an intense solo fight. Eclipse was already used to long period strum, and now he had to deal with the snakes. The guitar was more of a zig-zag snake, while the drum was slow for a while, then filled with pedal bars. Molly could've sworn she'd break the drums any moment now.

A melodious instrumental solo came, while the bass and drums still retained the pattern, Levinski had to deal with the randomized note pattern.

The previous pattern came back, but the next one is a whole different pattern, and was not as fast as the last one in the beginning. While drum still retained the pattern, the bass had several hold notes.

Levinski then had to tap his way through a random slider, almost failing to keep his FC condition.

The bass and drum went silence, hitting one note per break, but the guitar was still playing in a slower melody. Before it was played again, a small zig-zag came first. The bass and drum were still easy though.

Levinski was faced by another slider, while Starlight had a hype to increase the meter up. But then a similar, yet different-sounded pattern came, with hammer on instead. Drums and Bass played again, with a regular pattern.

After what seemed like an hour of painful hammer ons, a slower pattern came for the guitar, only for several seconds, then hammer ons came back for revenge, followed with neck slider. At the slider, Molly was forced to use two sticks to bang one drum.

Hammer ons came again, while Eclipse stomped on the pedal to acquire the bass pedal bar rampage. Slider came, with bass silenced for a second.

Well to wrap the situation up, everyone was doing their bestest to get the 'Goddamned Solo that totally raped our hands and feet' as Levinski called it, Full Combo'ed.

# [Freeform]

_Whoaaah!_

[End of Freeform (1249 x 2 : 2598)] #

Before the last pre-chorus came, Molly was forced to repeatedly bang the same drums, while Levinski had to get hammer ons and sliders.

Other players were relieved when Starlight sang again.

# Now here we sta-nd with their blood on our ha-nds  
(blood on our hands…) #

Molly didn't fill her freeform to save her energy for the upcoming rampage. Everyone understood though. She had gone through a lot in the last six minutes or so

# We fought so hard, now can we understa-nd  
(we understand…)

I'll break the seal of this curse, if I pos-si-bly can (Oo-aa-oo-aa-oo…)  
For free-dom of e-ve-ry man!  #

The sudden stop from Starlight was the cue for Levinski to play another intense pattern.

For a more feeling, everyone decided to get the star powers at the same time. The first part was same as the other chorus.

# So far awa~y  
We wait- fo-r the da-ee-ay~!

For the lives- a-ll so wasted- and go-ne! #

The note became more vicious as Levinski followed the pitch of the vocal and Molly banged the drum faster than ever.

# We feel the pai-n of a life-time  
lost in a thou-sand days

Through the fire- and the flames  
We carry o-n! #

The ending was more like the second intro part. Levinski literally jumped on the stage before he started playing the vicious pattern on his knees. At the same time, once again the Star Power was activated simultaneously for the last time.

The ending of the second intro-like part was a zig-zag for Eclipse, full hammer on for Levinski, and double stick attack from Molly. Molly's part was becoming more relaxed as her note was just a long period same notes. As Eclipse's note was stable again, Levinski started the zig-zag chords, which was followed by almost-chord hammer on. His next challenge was sliders, while others rested with hold notes.

The song was finished with several zig-zag on all side, plus minor snake for drums.

/You Rock!\

The band literally fell on the stage, exhausted of the inhuman rampage, even Starlight, after singing with energetic voice, also fell panting on the floor. Molly was still able to raise her hand, with pinkie and index up to respond the crowd who went all wild after the band totally FC'ed the song.

"_Encore! Encore!_"

"No way, I'm not gonna play anymore until tomorrow…" muttered Eclipse. Everyone else just acknowledged it.

**A/N : There we have it! Hope you enjoy the last inhuman rampage. LOLz**


End file.
